Broken
by Tyrammafar
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have had enough,and they will try to get out of the war at any cost.As a final act against the king,they will find help in another land,and during the search they will discover secrets that will either make them powerful,or break them.
1. The Descision

**A version of book three, written by me. What more is there to say? Oh, yeah, Eragon and Saphira are now back in Ellesmera, and Roran has been stripped from the story entirely. Sorry for Roran fans, but I always thought he was a little stupid and he would only slow this down. Also, Elva ceased to exist when I started writing, and it is as if she never came to be in the first place. ALSO, this is a romance story, sort of, and there will be less action. I was never really good at action, so I'm going to focus on the things I'm best at…character personalities! Yes, all of them will act like they should, like their own species, and it will be better than Paolini. This might seem a little slow at first, but things will pick up fast… ALSO, Eragon and Saphira speak to each other in the ancient language.**

**Many thanks to Given-Inside for his constant vigilance in reviewing. A round of well-earned applause for his persistence! REVIEW THIS TO DEATH!**

"**Too much free time…"**

**-Tyrammafar the Worldmaker**

Eragon yawned, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes as he stood up. Saphira stirred behind him, raising her head and smiling at him. She had, according to Glaedr, flown across the Hadarac in record time, and she was exhausted. Eragon chuckled at her, for she was covered in dust from a sandstorm.

_What? _She looked at herself in horror. _Oh no, my scales!_

_Relax Saphira, they can be cleaned. _Eragon said, rubbing her neck. She hummed deeply, chuckling when she shook and sent dust flying onto him. _I just bathed! _He stood up, walking back to the wash-closet. Saphira followed, chuckling as he stripped down. He really hadn't bathed, and he was covered so completely in dust that it made him looked well-tanned. He noticed that Saphira was staring at him. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing, it's just you don't look nearly as strong as you should. _She snorted. _Your muscles look almost average, and yet I've seen you lift things twice your weight!_

Eragon sighed at the statement, knowing she had made up the reason so she could examine him. He didn't really mind, but sometimes her strange behavior puzzled him. Ever since fighting Thorn and Murtagh she had been acting strange, and was constantly asking him deep questions and examining him, as if he might be an imposter in disguise. He had made no mention of it, but he would later today.

He washed and dressed in a light green tunic, not bothering to put the saddle on Saphira. He had decided that while he was here she wouldn't wear it, and he would ride her without even if his legs were stripped to the bone. She deserved the comfort, he thought.

Eragon vaulted to her back, rubbing dust off where he could. _Can I bathe before we go anywhere? _She asked, flicking her tail and sending dust flying. _Please? _Eragon chuckled and she took off, taking it as a yes. There were fewer elves about this time, and Eragon briefly wondered what was happening, but Saphira flew north towards a large stream that ran close by.

Saphira landed softly, looking at the surprisingly deep water. The stream was only ten feet across, but for all they knew it could be bottomless. Eragon slid off her back and she dove into the water, vanishing from sight. Eragon watched her swimming against the current, waiting for her to resurface. When she did her scales were mostly clean, but specks of dirt still cling to her. She whined in dismay, clambering onto the bank and lying on the grass.

_Eragon, if you wouldn't mind… _Eragon smiled and rubbed her scales, getting the dirt and mud off. _Thank you. How I could go without noticing this stuff for that long…_Eragon decided this was the time.

_Maybe it is because you were focusing on me?_

_Hmm?_

_You have been examining my every feature since the Burning Plains, and you keep asking me very personal questions. _Saphira was quiet. _Well? Any particular reason for it?_

_Do you really want to know the truth? _She asked quietly. Eragon stopped scrubbing her scales.

_You know I want the truth. _He said. _If it is something you don't want to talk about, I will leave you be, but you know that you can trust me. I love you and I care for you, and I don't want to see you distressed. _Saphira sighed.

_I am afraid, Eragon, deathly afraid. I would rather not speak of it… _Eragon nodded and continued rubbing her scales before they dried. _Could you scratch the spot behind my left eye? _Eragon did. _Ahh, thank you, that's been bothering me for a while. _Eragon smiled and rubbed her neck. _I wish we could just go somewhere and leave all of this behind. Forget this whole war. _She jerked up. _That's it…_

_What?_

_We could leave, Eragon. _She said, her face in front of his. _We could go far away from Alagaesia and never look back. We could forget this whole thing ever hap-_

_You know I can't do that. _Eragon interrupted. _Saphira, it's not like you to say something like that, are you sure you're all right?_

_Too many have died for this war, Eragon. _She said sadly. _Far too many, all for us and the other egg. I don't want Galbatorix to keep the throne any more than you do, but why do we have to be a part of it…I fear that this war could be the death of us._

_Don't say that, Saphira. _Eragon said softly, wrapping his arms around her neck. _We have to do something, even if Murtagh is stronger than I…_

_I don't want this anymore. _Saphira said, nudging him with her snout. _When I saw Thorn, I knew I couldn't. I never wanted to tell you what Brom said, but…_

_What? _Eragon's eyes widened.

_Brom told me many things before he…passed on. _She said slowly. _Not the least of which is the existence of a land just east of here, past Du Weldenvarden. He went there himself._

_And you want to go there? Why would you abandon the people of Alagaesia so-_

_I'm not abandoning them. There's more. _She paused, shaking her head and flicking her tail before going on. _Brom said that there is a place there, one that I have remembered only recently. He said to me 'if you ever need help in this battle, and even Eragon cannot conquer a foe, go east and find the village of Hirath. There you will find what you need'._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I forgot it almost instantly. _Saphira said harshly. _Don't blame me. He said it as if it didn't matter, and what he said before was on my mind._

_What did he say before?_

…_That is something for only me to know._

_Saphira, please. I'm your rider, and-_

_That's why you can't know. It is only for me to know, and you would not enjoy hearing it…I told Brom secrets of my own and he has helped me, and these are thing that would cause us much grief._

_Saphira-_

_Eragon, I won't say any more. _Saphira said, sealing her mind. It was like a physical blow to Eragon, and he jerked back in surprise.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked, but she couldn't hear him. "Saphira, please don't cut me off, I can't stand it…" Saphira slowly opened her mind again and Eragon climbed on her back. _Let's go talk to Oromis about this… _

Saphira stood and leapt into the air, flapping hard to gain altitude. They could see Oromis's hut from there, and Saphira angled towards it.

She landed outside, and Eragon wondered what it was Saphira was hiding…

**There, short and sweet. Will they stay and fight, or leave and find this hidden village of Hirath? Only time will tell, and I haven't decided for myself yet.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Breaking Away

**Wow, no reviews… I'll wait for them…**

_Saphira flapped harder looking around to try and spot the urgals. It was no use, the beasts were long gone. Eragon's pain was reaching her, even though she was too far to feel anything else, and she felt a stab in her heart when she tried to speak to him and could not._

Brom, if you could have followed Saphira, would you? _She asked the man on her back. The answer was instant._

Yes, without hesitation. _Brom scowled. _Why do you ask? I loved her more than anything else in the world, more than my own life. She was everything to me. _Brom shuddered. Saphira thought about what it would be like if Eragon was lost, and just couldn't imagine the pain… _Saphira, guard Eragon with your life…

I will. _Saphira's throat clenched. _Brom, I must tell you something, something only a rider or bonded dragon could understand…

I will listen…

I trust you will not tell him?

If you don't want him to know. _Saphira nodded._

It is important…it is something Angela foresaw, and I think she was only half-right…this could destroy him, but he cannot know…

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Saphira landed by the hut, Eragon leaping from her back. Se sniffed and realized that Glaedr hadn't been around there for some time. Eragon gave a cry of surprise, running out of the hut with a piece of parchment.

_Listen, Saphira… 'When you read this I and Glaedr will have passed on, for we have left Alagaesia and gone north to find peace. We will not live long enough to help you any further, and I wish to die upon Glaedr's back with my blade in my hand. _Eragon clutched his heart and Saphira felt a stab of pain. _We have given you all we can, and we can only hope it is enough. Whatever path you take, remember what we taught you and pass it on to the next generation. You are stronger than you realize, Eragon, and we know that no matter what you do, you will do it well. Oromis' … _Eragon dropped the parchment, clutching his chest. He slammed his foot down, yelling incoherently, and Saphira closed her eyes and wept silently.

_Eragon, be silent. _She said, and Eragon stopped, leaning on her. She curled around him, nuzzling his face. _Eragon, they passed as they wanted to, not sitting around waiting to die. They did all they could for us, and we must do our part._

_No, we will not. _Eragon said confidently, wiping tears from his eyes. _You're right…we're going to leave it all behind and carve our own destiny._

_You must tell Izlanzadi…_

_I will, and no matter what she says we will leave…tonight._

Eragon

"Your majesty…" Eragon said, bowing to the queen. The queen bowed back, wondering why they were meeting alone at the menoa tree.

"Eragon, I was going to tell you about Oromis, but he made me swear to let you find the note on your own…"

"It is not that…Saphira and I have made a decision. We will end our part in this war once and for all."

"You want to attack, don't you…" Eragon held up his hand.

"We want to retreat." Izlanzadi frowned in confusion. "Us, Saphira and I, are leaving Alagaesia to it's own fate…"

"I see…" Eragon gasped.

"You…you're not going to try and stop us?"

"I _order _you to leave…" She held up her hand to signal silence. "As long as you are here you put yourself in danger…and Saphira as well. She is the last female and if she dies then so will her race. We are attempting to retrieve the last egg, but there is no guarantee he would be her mate…go and find peace, I will look for you when the other egg hatches, for whoever it is."

"You want us to hide until we find her a mate…" Eragon grinned. "I see, so you are trying to build an army from her offspring, is that it?"

"…Yes…" Eragon hadn't actually expected her to answer, and he went silent. "Just go, and keep Saphira safe…"

"Yes, your majesty." Eragon turned and mounted Saphira. "I will leave my belongings in your care."

"They will be waiting for you when you ever return." Izlanzadi left without another word, and Eragon was surprised to see her weeping.

_Saphira, this is almost…too easy…_

_Let's just leave, Eragon. _Saphira said, taking off and slipping between the trees. _Where will we go?_

_East, towards that village, Hirath._

_To find help?_

_And hide out._

Eragon

Over Du Weldenvarden

Saphira was soaring high above the clouds, only glimpses of the trees visible. Eragon was dressed warm, and the only thing between his skin and her scales was a thin blanket, as he had left the saddles behind. Saphira breathed deeply.

_Eragon, we are free…_

_It fells good doesn't it? _He chuckled, leaning on her neck. _I hope Arya doesn't gather an army to hunt us down…_

_She won't. _Saphira said with such certainty it frightened him. _She knew we were going to leave, and she spoke to me mentally when we were at the menoa tree. She will not do anything to stop us… _Eragon was a little disappointed, and Saphira caught his thoughts.

_I always thought it was her…_

_No, it never was. Remember Angela's fortune?_

_Yes, perfectly. She was royalty- _Saphira snorted.

_But she wasn't the one. There is more royalty in the world, Eragon. _Saphira said softly. _And it doesn't have to be elf royalty, there are humans as well, and many other races, too…_

_What do you mean? _

_Nevermind, it doesn't matter. When the time comes, you will know for sure who it is… _They were silent until night, when Saphira landed and Eragon slept curled up in her grasp.

Saphira

Saphira watched Eragon sleeping, wondering why she had told him that it wasn't Arya she was destined for. She lowered her head to lay beside him, looking up at his face.

_Eragon, why do you think it is Arya? She pushed you away so often I was sure you would understand it. _She thought to herself. _There really are others in the world, Eragon; you just have to find them… _She sighed, thinking about her own fate. She looked up and back to her tail, noticing the three extra spikes that were grouped close together, a sign that she was descended from Bid'Daum himself. _In fact, there are others of noble birth very close by, but you haven't looked, have you? _She smiled at the young man, knowing that he could never have guessed her own lineage, much less any human's of elf's.

_You could never have guessed, could you? There are more of noble birth than you think. I will tell you of what Brom said one day, but that will wait. One day, Eragon, you will meet your love, and you will know it to be destiny…_

**HA! REVIEW!**

**That is all…**


	3. Hidden Secrets

**This looks a lot like a chapter in Given-Inside's Angela's Gift, but I can swear that I haven't stolen anything. Still, great chapter in his book too, so go read that as soon as you send me your reviews…it is sweetness…**

**A side note; there is an object crossed over from my Path of Fate series in this chapter, but it is such a small thing this can't be a crossover story.**

Saphira woke and stretched behind Eragon, and he stood up and rubbed her neck scales. She chuckled at his hair, which was pointing in all directions, and she licked it down for him. The air was a little cold, and Eragon breathed deeply, hearing the sound of the forest…and something else. Saphira noticed he was listening and did as well.

_The sound of falling water. _She said as he mounted her, and she trotted off into the trees to follow the sound. She jerked, nearly stepping off a cliff, and Eragon gasped at the sight before him.

A small waterfall headed a gorge filled with crystal water, the air filled with the noise. There were fish everywhere in the azure depths, and Eragon chuckled. _Fancy a swim? _Saphira dived off the edge without answering, hitting the water on her stomach.

_OW! _She cried. _I didn't know that would hurt. _She growled when she surfaced, rocking back and forth as pain seeped through their connection. She turned over and spat water into the air, and Eragon climbed to her belly. _Ow, please, that hurts._

_You should have entered it straight. I learned that lesson when I was younger. _Eragon spread his weight so he wouldn't hurt her tenderized underside. _The water is warm…_

_It must be fed from below ground, where the water is heated. That is where the waterfall comes from. _Saphira groaned and rubbed her now violet stomach. _I will remember this…is it going to leave a bruise?_

_It might. Sorry, Saphira. _Eragon lay on his back as Saphira floated on hers. _Feels good to be free, eh?_

_Free from the war, free from the peasants and their 'blessings'. Gods, I feel so alive._

_You were right all along, Saphira. _Eragon said, turning and slapping her belly with his palm. Saphira roared in pain, and Eragon regretted doing it as it seeped to him.

_OW! _Saphira screamed. _Why in hell did you do that, you fiend?! _Saphira snapped her teeth an inch from his face. _You're going to pay for that!_

_I already have; I felt it, too. _Saphira snorted. _What, you want me to make it up to you, fine. _Eragon rubbed her scales firmly with his fingertips.

_Ow!…wait, that feels good. Ahh… _Eragon chuckled, massaging the base of the scales. Instead of making her hurt more, it actually helped, as long as Eragon didn't rub too hard. He kept on for a time, Saphira seeming to be asleep, but still floating. He kept rubbing her scales, moving every so often. He lost himself in the feedback from their connection, and an hour went by unheeded. She jerked up and gasped. _ERAGON! _Eragon fell off of her and into the water. He came up and spluttered, holding on to her floating tail.

_What?! What happened? _Eragon asked. She shuddered, her face turning indigo.

_Eragon, what were you doing?! _Saphira growled and pushed him underwater with her tail. _Now, say you're sorry!_

_What did I do? _Eragon asked from underwater.

_You don't know…_Saphira let him surface. _Do you realize where you were massaging?_

_What, I don't- _Eragon realized what she meant. _Oh gods, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to… _He trailed off as she chuckled.

_If it was intentional I would have had to crush you. _She dunked him once more, growling. _I'm not going to trust you to give me another massage anytime soon…_

_Please, Saphira, will you forgive me? I didn't mean to-_

_Oh, do be quiet! _Saphira said with a snort. _You keep going on about it…you know I forgive you, just pay attention. That is how you keep getting hurt. If you were anyone else I would have roasted you and beat your ashes into the ground for such a violation, but you deserve my forgiveness for your own irresponsible behavior… _Eragon gulped and swam towards her, grapping her neck to keep afloat.

_I really am sorry…_

_I said drop it. _Saphira said forcefully this time. _If it helps any, which it probably won't, I didn't say anything for a full minute…_

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon slapped her on the neck, not hard enough to hurt her but so she could feel it. _You are so… _"ARGH!" Eragon screamed, slapping her again.

_I'm sorry, Eragon. _Saphira chuckled. _Maybe you should learn to be a little more aware of what's going on? I wonder…if I hadn't said anything… _Eragon slapped her again. _Eragon, what's that? _Eragon followed her gaze to see a glimmer, the sun reflecting off of metal. _Do you see it? _

_I see…something. _He swam closer to the cliff face, his previous discussion forgotten as he clutched the black rock. Now he could see it clearly, only a few feet above him.

It was a sword, silver and bright like a mirror. It seemed to pulse with magic power when he got close, and then the aura vanished. He reached up, but couldn't touch it. Saphira put her head under him and he stood, pulling on the golden hilt. The blade was driven into the stone like it was part of it. "Deloi!" Eragon said. The magic was released, but the rock did nothing, resisting his magic. He tried again, but to no avail. He was about to give up when the blade seemed to slide from the stone under its own power, still in his hand though he hadn't pulled. He held the masterfully made sword in wonder.

_Saphira, it's a rider's blade! _He exclaimed, climbing to her back while she twisted around to look. _Wait, what's happening?! _The sword rippled, the blade moving like water, extending down to Saphira's scales. When the metal met her scales the sword resumed its normal shape, a wave of blue going up the blade and changing it to match Saphira.

_This must be fate, Eragon. You were meant to have this sword… _Eragon nodded, the blade turning warm in his hand. Eragon ran his hand over the runes on the blade.

_Draumr-Sverdar? Dream-Blade…appropriate, because this feels like a dream. _He slid the blade under his belt, holding the hilt. _Come on, Saphira, we've had enough fun…_

_We have? I though you were going to try and give me another massage… _Eragon growled at her, sitting on her shoulders. She smiled and gripped the cliff face, climbing up and flapping her wings to leave the place. _I'd keep that blade handy, it seems we were meant to have it, and if so we will need to use it… _Eragon nodded, looking down at the now sapphire blade. He looked down again, noticing that the hilt had turned from gold to silver.

The waterfall and pool disappeared behind them as Saphira flew east, the sun high in the sky. She had a whole day to travel, and Eragon would just hang on for the ride.

Saphira

Saphira looked back to Eragon as the sun set behind them, seeing that he was fast asleep. She smiled and chuckled, shaking her head. She remembered their discussion about it, but she hadn't told him all of what they would find in Hirath.

_One day very soon, I think, and you will know what I have kept hidden, and what Brom kept hidden for more than a hundred years… _She sighed, frowning. _If you about the man we are to meet, you would not want to go. I do not either, but we cannot judge those for who they are…that would make us like Vanir. _

The sun vanished and she angled downward toward the trees. _If only you knew that Brom was not the last of his line…that he had a son…_


	4. The Smell of Defeat

**Thanks to Given-Inside for his great suggestion, which made this chapter all the better! If anyone wants a good story read Angela's Gift, though I'm pretty sure everyone has by now. I mean, it **_**is **_**advertised in EVERY place on this part of the site, and everyone talks about how great it is…if you haven't read it, I will beat you with a PVC pipe…**

**I am one of the few people who writes a story from Saphira's point of view, as most people don't really understand her. For those that like these two and don't want to see them in conflict of any kind…leave.**

**That is all… -Daniel AKA Thissa the Worldmaker AKA Tyrammafar**

Eragon woke up to see Saphira glaring down at him, and he yelped and stood up. She chuckled, showing her teeth and letting him on her back. Looking at him in concern she took off.

_Eragon, I think I know why you look so…average._

_I don't think elves are average, Saphira. _Eragon said with amusement, holding on tightly as she ascended.

_I'm talking about how you don't look nearly as strong as you are…this diet you have is stripping the meat from your bones, Eragon._

_You know why I can't eat meat; it is no choice of my own. _Saphira looked back at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

_Then let it be my choice…_

_I don't think I like where this is going. _Saphira angled downwards towards the trees.

_Eragon, you were a hunter in Carvahall, and that is one of the few skills you have…if you even have it. _Eragon growled as she landed. _I am hungry, and I can feel your hunger, so you're going to find some better food for you than these weeds you've been eating… _Eragon sighed and jumped from her back.

_You know I won't be able to eat anything that was from an animal…you saw that for yourself… _Eragon felt her confidence.

_I'm pretty sure I can get you past that…Eragon, I'm serious about this; such a lack of meat is making you weaker, I can feel it. You are a human first, and humans cannot live without meat. I saw something moving from overhead and I want to see you hunt, as you did before you were a rider._

_Saphira, I understand that you are concerned about my well being, but- _Saphira snarled and knocked him to the ground, pinning him with her foreleg.

_This is no longer your choice, Eragon! _Saphira roared, stunning him. _I can help you eat meat, but you must do the rest. I am meant to take care of you, as you take care of me! Say it in the ancient language, too… _Eragon grimaced, knowing this would all end in disaster. But he knew Saphira would shove a living rabbit down his throat if he didn't agree.

_On my word as a rider. _Eragon said. Saphira snorted and let him up. _But I don't have a bow…_

_Then throw a stone with magic…I don't care how you kill the beast, but you will eat it…if I have to feed it to you like a child, you will eat some proper food today…_

Eragon looked around and found a pebble, and he held it tightly in his hand. Saphira watched him silently, not moving at all except for her eyes as he listened for the sounds of movement. He smiled slightly, realizing his senses gave him an unfair advantage. He had only to walk forward as if he were taking a stroll and nothing would hear him. Saphira chuckled mentally as he walked away.

Eragon followed the sound of snuffling, a large animal rooting around in the underbrush. He knew he could easily kill it, but he wanted to get as close as possible. _Eragon, you might want to go around…if you go through those bushes you'll scare it away. _Eragon scowled, stepping lightly around several trees and into the bushes. Eragon gaped and dropped the stone at the sight of the creature before him.

It was a fanghur, he recognized it immediately, and it was digging at a rabbit hole, sniffing for his next meal. It turned to look at him with interest, but made no sound and began digging again.

_Saphira, it's a fanghur…I think I better leave. _Saphira only watched him. _Saphira, I mean it! I don't want to be around here any longer, come get me…if I move it will probably attack._

_No, it won't. _Saphira said with a chuckle. _It's quite simple; either kill the fanghur and eat it, or run it off and eat the rabbits. You can't get out of this, no matter what happens. _Eragon gulped, and the creature turned towards him, blinking in interest. It slowly approached him, and he put barriers around him mind before it could attack.

Eragon waited, but still it didn't lash out, instead sniffing the air near him and backing away. It took flight and vanished into the sky. _It just…flew off._

_It didn't like your smell…ugh, rancid. _Eragon growled at the comment, examining the rabbit hole. The fanghur had almost had the two rabbits, and all he had to do was kill them and pull them out with magic. This was beginning to look a lot like his first attempt to eat meat after his transformation, and he grimaced.

Saphira came through the bushes. _Eragon, the way you hunt is appalling. I would have just killed the fanghur and eaten it, if I was as hungry as you are._

_I couldn't kill that kind of creature, Saphira. _She nodded with understanding while he stacked wood for a fire. He held his hand over the pile, about to light it with magic, when he noticed the fanghur was back. He now realized just how abnormally thin the beast was, its bones were sowing and it shook slightly at the sight of the rabbits. _Saphira, I think this will have to wait…this creature needs these more than I do. I can go a few days without meat, alright? _Saphira sighed and nodded.

_You are only getting out of this because of someone else, but the fanghur can't save your skinny hide next time… _Eragon smiled, tossing the two rabbits to the creature. It snapped them both up before they hit the ground, shaking in delight. It looked around, but saw nothing else, and it backed away into the woods. _I don't know if it will survive this week, but you have done the right thing, Eragon, even if it is just an animal._

_Glad you saw some good in me… do you know where we are? _Saphira twitched.

_I could have flown over the Hadarac eight times by now, so…gods, we are hundreds of leagues away from Ellesmera, maybe thousands! This means we can't be far from the village…_

_What if we can't find it?_

_We will find it, that is the nature of Hirath. _Saphira said. _If you want to find it, you will. _Saphira snorted as he jumped to her back. _You will eat real food soon, Eragon, and not these leaves you've been chewing. You are not a cow; you are the one that eats the cow._

_How exactly were you going to help me eat the meat? _Eragon asked suspiciously. Saphira turned to look at him.

_I was going to override that one thought, that you couldn't eat the animal, with my own instincts, which will allow you to eat it without feeling like a cannibal. Dragons, if they are near death and there is nothing else available, will eat our own dead. _Eragon grimaced. _We are survivors first and people second. Our lives come before our ethics. _

_I understand, but it still seems wrong to me. _Saphira chuckled as she took off. _What's so funny?_

_I'm sorry, it's just you smell so bad right now…I can't take it anymore._

_I smell? _Eragon lifted his shirt and sniffed it. There was an odor that he couldn't quite identify, but was very foul. It reminded him of rotting eggs. _What is it?_

_I think there was some sulfur in that water we were swimming in. _Eragon choked.

_Ugh, it smells like eggs… _Saphira chuckled and angled downwards towards a shallow stream. It was only a foot deep, but the water was clean. Eragon jumped off her back and into the shallow water, feeling the sandy bottom. The water was cold as ice, but it would clean him. Saphira watched him from afar as he bathed.

Saphira

Saphira tried not to notice, but being a female, her eyes were inevitably drawn downwards. She shook her head, looking away and closing her eyes. She couldn't help it, and she looked back at Eragon, who was using sand to get dirt off his legs. The smell that clung to him was incredibly foul, but it didn't seem to be on her. Eragon noticed her gaze.

_Eragon, could you at least show some modesty and get dressed. _Saphira said, frowning.

_There's no one for miles, I would sense them, and I need to get clean. _He smirked. _What, you don't want to see me naked? _Saphira balked. Unlike dragons, humans had well displayed private parts… she shuddered and tried to turn away. She knew it was stupid, and that he was a different species, but he _was _a male. Saphira turned around, nearly slapping herself when she felt disappointed. _Saphira, sometimes I think you need help…_

_I'm not the one who needs help, Eragon. _Saphira snapped. _You're the one who's parading around with your clothes off. _

_Saphira, I'm not parading, and I'm dressed now. _Saphira turned to him, and saw he was dressed, and thanked the gods that he no longer smelled like rotting eggs. _Now are we going to go? _Saphira crouched and let him up to her back, spreading her wings and taking off. She gained altitude quickly, the air getting colder as she rose.

She locked away her mind to think. She had first noticed that her bond with Eragon was incredibly strong in Teirm, and that she was much closer to him than the average rider and dragon pair. Then, after the battle of the Burning Plains, some of his human traits passed to him. Not _male_ human traits, but human traits in general. She had been horribly afraid when she had begun to see him as physically attractive, and she shivered now with the thought.

_Eragon, what are we going to do after this? _Saphira asked.

_I don't know…_

_You can never know… _Saphira closed him away from what she said next. _But you have to know how I feel about you…not tomorrow…but someday soon I will have to tell you the truth…the whole truth._

**What?! Saphira is in love with Eragon?! Wow, -I- could never have guessed… ; )**


	5. Ignorance

Eragon and Saphira were enjoying a well-deserved rest in the afternoon sun. They had found a small clearing that was perfect for almost any (human) outdoor recreation, and had decided to rest there. Eragon sat next to Saphira's head, watching birds fly past. He absentmindedly scratched Saphira on the neck.

_Ahh, that feels good. _She said softly, her hind leg kicking. He smiled, rubbing at the base of her skull. Humans were sensitive around the face and neck, and it was logical that dragons were too. Saphira grunted in pleasure. _Don't stop…ahh, that feels great. I feel like a queen, being pampered by you all the time… _

Eragon rubbed her neck and face, massaging with his knuckles. He wasn't worried about hitting any…strange…areas, and kept this up for a full half-hour. He stopped with alarm as he finally realized that Saphira's groans of pleasure had been far too…passionate.

_Saphira, is there something you're about to tell me that I won't like? _He asked. She opened one eye, but didn't make contact with his.

_Erm, sort of…_

_Saphira, could you just tell me, flat out? _He braced himself. Saphira turned her head to smile up at him.

_Well, what you were doing was the dragon version of what you humans call…erm…foreplay. _Eragon didn't slap her but outright punched her on the side of the head, but it didn't hurt her in the least.

_SAPHIRA! _He screamed, punching her again while she laughed. _WHY IN THE NAME OF THE LOST WORLDS DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!_

_Because I was enjoying it! _Saphira cried, shoving him to the ground. _Sorry that you don't know anything about dragon love life, but you started it, once again! _Eragon growled and turned away. _I'm sorry, Eragon…_

_I understand if you were enjoying it, but you could have at least have held back with your…noises._

_Say what?! _Saphira asked in alarm.

_You were…moaning. _Saphira growled and beat her tail on the ground, laying her head by him again.

_I'm sorry Eragon…I just couldn't tell you. _Saphira looked up at him with one eye. _I know I should have said something, but you are just so…erm…good at it. _Eragon growled. _Alright, I'll at least try and tell you next time…but, I can at least tell you this; the base of the skull and neck are places that are very sensitive to touch, and messing with the tip of my tail is considered a gesture that means you want to mate._

_And you did it to Glaedr…_

_That was when I didn't know for myself. _Saphira said calmly. Eragon sat silently, thinking about this. Saphira had been neglecting to say that he was doing things like that, and though he understood if she was enjoying it, he had the right to know what he was doing.

_Saphira, there's more than you're mentioning, isn't there. _Saphira swallowed, nodding slightly and laying her head back down next to him. _What is it?_

_It…it started at the Burning Plains, after the fight with Murtagh and Thorn. _Eragon once again braced himself. _I think that because we were connected so completely during the battle, some human instincts passed to me…_

_So you're saying… _Saphira gulped.

_Yes, Eragon; I am afraid I am physically attracted to you. _Eragon said nothing. _It is not my fault that I picked up human instincts, but you have picked up some dragon traits as well. Your patience for one._

_Saphira…_

_I should have told you sooner…I'm sorry, Eragon…can you forgive me? _Eragon sighed.

_I will forgive you…so, when you were looking at me yesterday…_

_I was…examining your private parts. _Eragon smiled slightly. _Wait, you're not mad?!_

_No._

_But…but I was eyeing your… _Saphira said, distressed. _ I have been-_

_You are my dragon and I am your rider. _Eragon interrupted. _This was bound to happen at some point, and you are bound to me with mind, body, and soul. I forgive you because we are essentially the same being. _Saphira smiled. _If it makes it better, which it probably won't, I think you are very attractive as well._

_Eragon, I think we both need professional help…_

_Or a priest… _Eragon said with a laugh. Saphira sighed, closing her eyes. After a while she opened one eye with surprise.

_Um, Eragon? You're rubbing that spot again… _Eragon smiled and looked her straight in the eyes.

_I know…_

**This is not part of the story, but I have to say that a few people don't understand the thought-speak stuff. For example, having a character seem out of breath in their mind…is just plain stupid.**

_**Eragon…they… are coming! **_**Is wrong… You wouldn't need your breath to speak mentally, and that is how they speak underwater as well. LEARN FROM THE MASTER!**

**Please, review up a storm, and mention all your thoughts on this. I read every review instantly and all of it helps my writing.**


	6. Discussions

**I love this site…we're like a family. This is a story that I would rate as M, except that would be a tad too much, and then no one could find it. Why haven't I had more reviews? Are there only four people that actually read this? Oh well, I'm fine, but Saphira would be a little angry…**_**I won't tell her! **_

**REVIEW**

Saphira was very surprised at how her confession had turned out. It seems that Eragon wasn't angry at all, and he had even continued his massage knowing that what he was doing was a sexual act! Saphira shook her head in flight, but couldn't clear her thoughts. Eragon accepting her love, that she could imagine, but actually returning it in kind?! She shivered, glancing back at the form that was leaning on her neck in sleep.

Saphira knew that a relationship like this would not work out in the long run, though sometimes it had in the past, but they were happier now, and that was what mattered. A great weight was off her chest, replaced by a slightly smaller one; what about them being mates. That was what this would inevitably lead to, and it had happened in the past with other dragon and rider couples. One couple had even successfully produced hybrid offspring!

Eragon woke on her back, sitting up with a yawn and smiling. _Good morning, Saphira. _He said. _You said something about us talking today?_

_Erm, yes, I did… _Saphira coughed. _We had spoken about our…mutual feelings towards each other yesterday…and I was thinking that this made us what humans call…erm, lovers. _Eragon smiled slightly.

_I guess it does. Though, it is going to be hard to actually… _He trailed off, but Saphira got the point.

_Well, this sort of relationship has happened in the rider's ranks before._

_It has? _Eragon asked in surprise and, Saphira thought, expectation.

_That brings me to what we are to do in the village…we are to meet the offspring of one of those couples, a human-dragon hybrid named Arclis._

_How could a human and a dragon reproduce?_

_Dragons are magic creatures and can reproduce with _any _species. There is something else…_

_I don't like that tone…this is bad, isn't it?_

_No, just unexpected…the hybrid is Brom's son. _Eragon fell from Saphira's back, and Saphira just caught him in her claws. He climbed back up unsteadily, and Saphira continued. _He and Saphira were mates, Eragon. That is what had been on my mind before he said to go to the village. The child was completely healthy, a perfect cross between dragon and human, combining their features and behaviors. He is who we are going to meet. _

_This is incredible…but how did he actually… _Eragon was cut off when Saphira snorted.

_He was persistent. And, of course, he used magic to change his form so they could…mate. _Eragon smiled. _There are many form-changing spells…_

_And what, are you going to suggest I find a spell? _Saphira looked back at him in surprise.

_What?! I hadn't actually expected us to go _that _far…_Eragon held up his hand.

_But first, you have to teach me about the dragon love life. _Saphira growled but descended. _Alright, what's first?_

_You are very persistent…and a little too rash; this is what got you in trouble with Arya. _Eragon gasped and clutched his heart. _But unlike her, I return your love in kind. _He smiled. _Very well… _

She skimmed above the trees, her tail beating the air as she thought. _I_ _wonder what Garrow would say if he knew about this. _Saphira smiled at the thought, and nearly laughed when she thought about what Arya or Orik would say.

_I feel so ridiculous…Alright, you know what so far?_

_That dragons mate in the air…that's it. _Eragon shrugged and Saphira sighed. _Sorry, love. _

_Love? Nevermind. I know all about human love life from you, but you know nothing from me. Dragons base much on touch and smell, and humans base almost all on sight. _Eragon chuckled. _Your massaging was one example, Eragon. _

_You mean this? _Eragon reached down to the underside of her neck, rubbing it with his knuckles. Saphira gasped and shuddered as a feeling of fire raced through her veins, and she felt a tingle between her hind legs.

_Eragon! Stop, you're going to make me crash! _Eragon laughed and stopped, Saphira shivering. _Ugh, that felt so good… _She shook her head. _Yes, I mean that…we are very sensitive to touch, Eragon._

_So are humans. _Eragon said with a smirk, feeling the feedback over their connection. _Well, that was interesting._

_Very…now pay attention. Humans usually spend months courting a mate, but dragons only do so for, at most, a week. It is usually a day or two. _Eragon snorted.

_You have it easy…_

_Hardly. As a female I am affected most by mating season…when in heat I cannot resist a male, even if I do not wish to mate. If he is fit to mate, I will be forced to by instinct. _Eragon pat her on the neck.

_At least I'm a human, then. _Saphira sighed.

_That is the smell part. You smell like a potential mate to me, and when I am in heat… _She shook her head. _I am sorry, you would have to place a spell over yourself to keep your pheromones from getting to me. I would not act like myself…you would know. If that time comes, and you can do nothing to stop my attentions, knock me out with your mind or a spell…_

_I don't think it would come to that, Saphira._

_I would say and do things…unwisely…so, you must protect yourself from me if it does come to that. _Saphira shuddered. _Eragon, it is only a few days until then…be vigilant. _Eragon nodded solemnly. _Now, wild dragons are almost purely instinctual when it comes to mating, but bonded dragons like me take much from our partners…some dragon to dragon pairs would even mate as humans do, on the ground._

_And that's bad?_

_That's very bad among the wild dragons…but that tradition died with them, and now there are only bonded ones. _She flapped higher. _Eragon, if it comes to that point…would we do it? _Eragon answered without hesitation.

_Yes._

_I didn't expect you to answer…_

_I didn't either… _They were silent for a few moments as Saphira gained altitude.

_Eragon, what will we do after the war?_

_What war? _Eragon asked with a smile. _Oh, you mean after this little 'quest' of ours. We will settle down somewhere outside of Alagaesia…I heard there is a place south of the Beors that is quite interesting. _Saphira gasped and turned when Eragon gave her neck a quick rub.

_Eragon! _He jumped back up, smiling. _Don't do that when I'm flying… _Eragon's eyes widened.

_You say that as if you don't mind it…_

_I don't mind. But please, for our safety, only do that on the ground…I don't want us to be joined in death anytime soon. _Eragon smiled and nodded and Saphira descended below the clouds, mouth agape. _Eragon…do you see that?_

_Yes…is it Hirath?_

_It is! _Saphira cried, flapping harder.


	7. The HalfBreed

**To explain the abilities of the half-dragons, everything is magical in nature, and they can use it at will and they never run out of energy. Thinking about that, I wonder who would be more powerful of a magician; Eragon, or a ten-year-old ADHD kid with a two-liter bottle of Mountain-Dew. I vote for the kid…**

Eragon held on tightly as Saphira circled the group of log buildings, thinking it was a very peaceful scene. There was smoke coming from a few chimneys, and there were many well-clothed people walking around doing their duties. They looked up at them and pointed, but otherwise seemed not interested.

A flash of green light brought his attention to a young dragon female that was flying past. The dragon flew close, and Eragon realized it wasn't a dragon…at least, not completely. It was a woman with bright, emerald green scales, with large wings and a long tail. She laughed at them in a harsh voice, swirling her bright green tunic.

"Are you lost dragonrider?" She called in a snarl, her fangs gleaming. "I think Alagaesia is that way!"

_We are here to see Arclis. _Saphira said. The woman flew closer and landed on Saphira's back, her claws gripping the spikes.

"Well go down and see him, instead of flying around all day!" She flapped hard and flew off, diving down to a rather large brick home. Saphira dove as well, landing on a gravel street heavily. Another dragon-human opened the door of the brick house, running outside with the green behind. His sapphire blue scales matched Saphira's perfectly, and Eragon recognized Brom's facial features. He laughed loudly at the sight of them.

"I never thought I'd see one of your kind again!" He said. Eragon dismounted and carefully shook the creature's clawed hand. He fluttered his wings and bowed to Saphira, snarling in a language that he couldn't understand. Saphira seemed to, and bowed back. "I am Arclis the drake, and this is my wife and mate, Cyroa." Eragon nodded to the lady. "I take it my father told you where to find me?"

"He told Saphira where to-"

"Saphira?!" Arclis gasped, and then smiled. "You're named after my mother. By looks alone you almost match her. "Well, my father must have kicked the bucket…" Arclis swore and clawed the air, but his eyes remained dry. "He was old, but still a good man. Where are my manners, welcome to Hirath, the lost village of the hybrids." Now that Eragon looked, he saw that any humans he saw had slightly pointed ears, or were very short or tall, or even some that had fur or wings. "We are all outcasts here, and everyone would have been killed had they stayed in Alagaesia, Altonia, or Antargis."

"I came from Altonia, where dragons are hunted for sport and glory." Cyroa said sadly. "I would have been burned at the stake had I stayed, for they called me a witch and shapeshifter." Arclis looked at them strangely.

"So, you have come to find me? Brom said that I may have to return to Alagaesia, but I must see to my child first." Eragon now noticed that Cyroa's belly was swollen slightly, but she kept her wings wrapped forward to hide it. "Soon I will be the father of the first true drake!" He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, smiling widely. When the egg is safe I will gather my forces and march to Alagaesia." Eragon nodded, but Saphira now moved forward, speaking only to him and the two drakes.

_We are also here because of…us._

"Hmm?"

_We are…like your father and mother. _The drake chuckled.

"Well, I can only do so much to help with that. Everyone here has learned to accept others no matter their species or mentality. We once took in a lethrblaka, and he is now a valued member of the village elders." Eragon's eyes widened at his. "Yes, I expected you to be surprised, but he is not evil in any way, unlike the rest of his kind. I will see to getting you a place to stay; I would let you stay with me, would that you could breathe the air in our home, but you will have to sleep outside tonight, unless someone else takes you in."

"We don't mind the open sky…we had to deal with it when we were with your father." Arclis chuckled, though it was more of a growl.

"My father was always the outdoors type." He pushed Cyroa inside the house, and Eragon caught a whiff of smoke and ash. Arclis noticed his wrinkled nose. "It is because of our flames, and our need to stay warm. We do not have the ability to heat our own bodies, and we are literally cold-blooded. I must make sure my mate gets her rest." Eragon nodded and smiled at the drake. Eragon ran after Saphira as she moved closer to the edge of the village, though it was more of a town. She found a spot of grass at the last house, and claimed it as her own.

Eragon rubbed the side of her neck where it was less sensitive. _Eragon, I think we found our haven. _

_We could easily live here, Saphira. The people don't seem to mind our presence, and better yet they don't bow to us and beg for advice. _Saphira chuckled. Eragon aught sight of a woman walking past, noticing that while as beautiful as any elf, she had a tail and striped orange and black fur. Her ears were like a cat's and poked up through her flaming hair. The woman turned and smiled at him, and Eragon could swear she had _purred. _Saphira shoved him with her wing.

_Eragon, I trust you. _Saphira said simply, and he took the hint. _She's not your type anyway. Or your species for that matter._

_And what about you?_

_I am a part of you, so you could say I was human. _Saphira growled and watched the sun set behind the trees, lying down on the cool grass. Eragon leaned on her neck, resting his head on top of hers. The sun finally vanished, and Saphira sighed, nudging him. _You know, I have been stressed out recently, and I think I could use a massage… _Eragon smiled.

_No one else can hear you, so why not just say what you mean? _Eragon asked. Saphira chuckled and growled, narrowing her eyes.

_Because that is not as fun to say. _She growled deeply when he rubbed at the base of her skull. _Ah, that feels so good…if there were more dragons, and this wasn't what it is, and if they had the money to pay you, you could be a very rich human by the end of a week. _She paused to groan, and Eragon flinched as she wrapped around him, holding him close to her chest with two claws. _A little lower…ooh…gods… _Eragon did his best to ignore her statements, but he couldn't block out the occasional groan of pleasure. Eventually he stopped rubbing her neck and she looked up at him in disappointment. _Hmm…if you were just my rider, would you still do that for me?_

_I would, because it makes you happy. As long as you are happy, so am I. _Saphira nuzzled him on the chest. _You are beautiful, you know that? _Saphira beamed with pleasure at the compliment.

_Of course I know that, I have you to keep my scales clean. _Eragon chuckled and rubbed a flake of dirt off of her cheek, just below her eye. _Oh! Wait, do that again. _Eragon rubbed the spot. _Alright, I didn't know it, but the face seems more… _She paused to gasp with pleasure. …_sensitive than the neck…alright stop, you're going to make me- _She stifled a groan, and it sounded like a grunt of pain.Eragon raised an eyebrow and laughed, patting her neck as she regained her composure. _Well, I think we should settle down right here in Hirath, where no one will mind our presence._

_I completely agree. _Eragon said, leaning on her and feeling the heat from her flame. Her scales were almost hot enough to be painful, but it was a pleasant pain to Eragon. _And here…if we had one…our child would live in safety. _Saphira looked at him, startled.

_You're really considering having children with me? _She chuckled. _I can smell that you do, but that will most certainly wait until we find a transformation spell. Although, if you want to be crushed…_

_NO! _Eragon cried, relaxing when she laughed.

_I was kidding. I agree; if we had a child they could live in safety, and no one would even dream of coming here to find us…_

Arya

Arya watched eagerly as the green egg hatched, the cracks spreading along it. Soon she would be a dragon rider, and then…She banished the thought. It would wait until the dragon was at least a few months old. An emerald head appeared, and Arya reached forward with a shaking hand, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Pain lanced up her arm, and despite herself she screamed with pain as her blood boiled and her mind went dark…

**Wow, you all know what will happen in the future, and I did it subtly! Thanks to all who reviewed…IF YOU HAVE NOT REVIEWED, I HATE YOU!**


	8. Names

Eragon yawned, blinking in the morning light. Saphira was still asleep, actually snoring softly, and Eragon chuckled and pulled himself from her grasp. She had been holding him like a stuffed bear, and he could easily picture her sucking her thumb…or claw, whatever it was. He stood and looked around, taking a deep sniff of the clean air. There were many of the half-elves around, and a few other, stranger creatures.

One was making its way towards him, a male cat-creature like the one he had seen the night before, but he had all black fur and a sharper, more feline face. He purred when he saw Eragon. "So, you are the outsider that came in last night?" Eragon nodded. "Arclis is usually the one to greet others, him being co-founder of this village, but I take the time to do so as well."

"I think Saphira and I may settle here, if we can." The creature nodded, smiling and purring.

"That would be good. Any who wish may stay here, that is what was established more than thirty years ago when Arclis and Sverdar constructed the town hall."

"Sverdar? Sword…I wonder why he was named that." The creature chuckled.

"Because he _was _sword, newcomer." Eragon frowned. "He was created by the death of a shade-like creature, a phantom. What was his name again…it was so long ago…ah, Vander, that's it. He was created when Vander the phantom was slain almost four-hundred years ago." Eragon had a thought pop into his head from out of nowhere, and he had to say it.

"Five-hundred." Eragon frowned, wondering why he had said it.

"Oh, you're right…how did you know that?" The cat looked at him suspiciously.

"It just popped into my head…I don't know where it came from…" The cat smiled very widely.

"Well, welcome to Hirath, and I truly hope you stay here. It has been a while since anyone joined our little community, and not many are very talkative here." The cat bowed slightly, striding off with, Eragon noted, even more cat-like grace than any elf, which was to be expected. Saphira woke with a loud snort.

_Ah! Oh…nightmare. Sorry Eragon. _She stood and stretched, popping her back with a gasp. _Ow! That hurt but…I feel better…that makes no sense. _She watched a dragonfly buzz past. _Eragon, why do they call them dragonflies? _Eragon thought for a moment. There was no resemblance, and the flies could do nothing like a dragon. Then he thought about what they ate.

_They are predators of the insect world, Saphira. They swoop in and snatch other insects right out of the air, and off the ground. They are hunters. _Saphira watched the insect fly closer, and with startling speed she brought her tail over her head and crushed it into the dirt.

_Not nearly as good as me, however. _Saphira said, taking her place beside him. _Let's see what this village has to offer, shall we?_

Eragon thought for a strange moment about linking arms with her, but that would be just…stupid. He strode beside her as they explored the little town, doing their best not to stare at the creatures. Am elf with white wings noticed their gaze, and he spread them out so they shimmered.

"What do you think, dragon?" He said.

_I think you are quite an amazing being. Many mortals dream of soaring like birds and you are born to do just that. _It was the perfect response, and the man shuffled and folded his wings at the vague compliment. Eragon smiled at her quick answer. _It is actually true. He is truly blessed to be able to do so… _Eragon smirked and reached up to run his hands on Saphira's wing.

_Those are the only wings I'll ever need. _He said, and Saphira smiled. A short man caught his eye, smaller than a dwarf and more human in general appearance. His nose was very large and he wore thick goggles on top of his head. He looked up at him with bright eyes.

"What are you looking at, human? Ain't you ever seen a gnome before? I'm the only pure-breed here, and these half-dwarves don't even acknowledge that I exist." He hung his head, hunching lower. He only stood up to his waist, just shorter than the smallest of dwarves. "Well, I'm leaving soon, since no one buys my inventions here."

"Inventions? Like what?" Eragon asked interested.

"Ah! Someone who understands the need for science!" The gnome looked around and picked up a little case, opening it and to Eragon's surprise bringing an entire table out of it. He pulled out a strange-looking sword, the blade shaped like a leaf, a few bottles of swirling liquid, and a large glass orb that was blank. "Alright, this sword was one of the first rider's blades, the last made by the dwarves before that old elf Rhunon learned the craft." He explained. "Most of these old potions don't work, and this…" He held up the ball. "I have no godly idea what this is supposed to be, but it looks cool, so I'll sell it." Eragon lifted the ball and examined it, but there was no way he could tell what it is.

"What do the potions do?" He asked, examining the vials.

"This one is a poison I got off an old elf named…eh, who was it? Nevermind, but it is very strong stuff meant to kill…erm…" He glanced at one of the passing cat-creatures in alarm. "I better not say it, but this one is a healing potion that I bought at a small village way down south…or maybe this is the poison and _this _is the potion…alright, don't bother with those." He pulled up the last bottle. "I think this one is a mind potion, something that enhances your mental senses…but these are just resale, now _this…" _He pulled out a strange looking bow made of black metal, of all things. "This is a Seeker Bow, designed by my granfer."

"What does it do?"

"The arrows, no matter what kind they are, will track and follow your intended target, even if you fire in the opposite direction it will go where you wanted it to go." Eragon admired the bow, but sighed.

"I'm afraid I have no money, much less the proper currency of this land…" The gnome sighed and put his things away.

"Well, I pass through from time to time, so give me a shout if you ever need anything. My name's Awkwak." Eragon shook his hand. "Well, you are the last person here I needed to meet, so I'll be going now." The little gnome walked off with his tiny case of wonders, whistling and avoiding the gaze of the cat-creatures. Saphira smiled and pointed at a large building with no walls, the roof magically floating overhead. It was like a tavern, but was open to the air and made it much cleaner than even Sloan's butcher shop.

They decided to stop and talk to the locals, and perhaps find them a job around town.

Arya

Arya woke feeling strange. She knew she would feel different, but not _this _different. She reached out with her mind, and felt the dragon on her chest, opening her eyes to look up at it.

_My dragon… _She thought, and was absolutely dumbstruck when the dragon responded.

_Rider! _It yelped in a loud voice.

_You can speak?!_

_Speak! Speak speak! _Arya smiled, sitting up in the little hut and cradling the emerald dragon in her arms.

_You're mimicking me…_

_Mimic! _It squeaked very loudly. _Mimic! MIMIC! _Arya tried to block out the yells, but it was no use. The dragon stopped when her head began hurting. _Sorry._

_You spoke by yourself!_

_Mimic! _Arya smiled and hugged the dragon close to her. _I…Mimic! _Arya looked at it in confusion. _ I am Mimic! _It's name! He had chosen a name for himself in a few hours after hatching. _Arya and Mimic! _Arya smiled and nodded, oblivious to all else.

_Yes, Arya and Mimic. _She blocked out her next thought. _And one day, Arya and Eragon…and Mimic and Saphira…_

**Uh oh…a love triangle. Or maybe it's a square? O well, it looks like I have conflict… dun dun dun duuuuunnnnn! REVIEW OR I STOP WRITING! JK…or am I?**


	9. The First of his Kind

Eragon sipped at the strange drink, wondering why something so good was free…he noticed that everyone seemed to drink this one fizzy beverage, but still the man at the counter insisted that no one pay for it. Eragon shrugged and downed the rest, Saphira drinking her own jug in one swallow, belching loudly.

_Excuse me. _She said to everyone quietly, and Eragon was appalled when a short man actually clapped, though he was the only one. Eragon stood up as Arclis ran up to him, breathing heavily.

"I'm a father, Eragon!" He said quietly. Eragon smiled and followed him to the front of his home, where Cyroa sat on the front steps, sheltering a bundle with her emerald wing. She smiled and showed him the face of a dragon, watching him with intelligent eyes. "He is the first pure drake, and therefore his own species all his own. We call him a draconian." Arclis sat by his wife, Saphira looking closely at the babe.

It was like a dragon, with a dragon's head and body and storm-grey scales, but it could stand on its hind legs, and it squeezed from his mother's grasp and did just that, leaning over in a hunched position. Apparently the instant learning of dragons had passed to the strange child.

"He is quite extraordinary." Eragon said as the draconian snapped his razor-teeth.

"His name is Thissa, and he is the first of his kind…the first child produced by two dragon hybrids. Eragon, I want you to help my mate with anything she may need while I am in Alagaesia."

"I would, but shouldn't you stay here?"

"I can communicate directly with my son mentally. It is a dragon trait. He will not be without a father, and…you can learn to care for a child along with us, and be better prepared for your own. Yes, I heard you speaking last night; we drakes can hear any thoughts that are spoken nearby." Saphira nuzzled the thin, bony hybrid, which was incredibly fast for his youth. The hatchling leapt away from her, jumping up to his mother's head and over to Saphira's, landing on a horn and biting it.

_Lively for one who has just emerged from the egg? _Saphira said, letting Cyroa grab the child and hold him close. The draconian stopped moving, turning his full attention to his mother. _He has your eyes, Arclis. And your teeth…_

"So he does." The drake said, smiling. "I will have to leave you soon, little one, but I will return a hero."

"You can have the glory, I just want to stay here and live my life peacefully. I tired of the war when I…" Eragon decided it didn't matter if he told the drakes. "…found that my father was Morzan."

"Yes, I could smell his scent on you, but you are not his son." Eragon looked at him in surprise. "You look nothing like him, Eragon, and act nothing like him. You are someone else's."

"But Murtagh said I was his brother in the ancient language!"

"You can lie in the ancient language." Arclis switched to it. "My scales are orange. See?" Eragon gaped. "Perhaps this man thought you were, and though it isn't true he believed it, and therefore it wasn't a lie."

"How did you lie?" Eragon asked with astonishment.

"I am a being that was never supposed to exist, a blemish on this world in the eyes of the gods." He said calmly. "The laws of magic and language have no hold on me, and even my true name holds no power. In fact, my true name is _skules-freohr." _

"Scaled-Death…very…violent." Arclis nodded, clicking his razor-sharp claws. "Well, congratulations, Arclis. You have been truly blessed to not only be the father of a wonderful child, but an entire race."

"Those are very kind words, Eragon." He looked up at the setting sun. "This little one needs rest…good night, Eragon, and sleep well. I will tell you before I leave, in case you decide to go with me and get one last fight in before you retire." Eragon smiled and followed Saphira to the edge of town.

_We need to think of a name…_

_What? _Eragon asked in confusion. Saphira shuffled.

_For our…child. We need a name._

_What, do you expect me to just start spewing out names?_

_No, I expect you to sleep on it and help decide in the morning. _Saphira said, pushing him down to the grass beside her. _Both male and female names._

_Fine…I can't guarantee it will be good, though._

_Just try… _Saphira said. Eragon leaned on her neck, right next to her head. She turned to face him. _We _are _going to have a child, right? _Eragon narrowed his eyes.

_Not yet…Arclis said that he would provide the spell we needed before he leaves._

_He had better…or I will be forced to do without…_

**Now you know where Thissa came from…or at least his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Anyway, I need to know what people think so far, because I'm going to have action too…Arclis **_**is **_**going to Alagaesia, right? Or did you think I would abandon the most awesome hybrid ever?**


	10. Old Magic

Eragon woke to see Arclis standing nearby, his head in his hands. He appeared to have a headache, and Eragon approached him slowly. He looked up at him and frowned.

"I said I would teach you the spell, and I will, despite any laws…this form of magic, especially this spell, is illegal in most lands, including Alagaesia." Eragon nodded, wanting him to continue. "This is Antargian magic, and requires no energy from you or anything else, and the words are different." He stood up and bid Eragon to follow him through the trees to a place far from prying eyes and ears.

"What is the penalty for the use of this spell?"

"Death by hanging, drawing, and quartering." Arclis said sadly. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes." Eragon answered without hesitation.

"I must be quick, so I may prepare my band for war." He looked around carefully. "The words are _akrah vah cali._ Got it?" Eragon repeated the words in his mind nodded. "You can figure it out for yourself if you have any questions…the magic is very straightforward. You may not use the spell when the moon is in certain phases, due to the nature of Antargian magic." Eragon nodded in understanding. "Then I take my leave. Good luck, Eragon. If I do not return, see that the village is kept safe."

"I will." Eragon watched as Arclis the Scaled Swordsman left, wondering if he would ever see him again. He looked around at the silent forest. "This is it…akrah vah cali!"

Arya

Arya watched the young dragon take fight for the first time, marveling at his beauty. The emerald green scales were bright and clear, and she thought that no dragon, much less Saphira who had tried to mate with Glaedr, could possibly resist such a fine dragon. Mimic was his name, and who he was, because he could change his mental voice to sound like almost anyone, even Arya. He landed on her shoulder, humming with delight.

_I flew! _He squealed. _I flew!_

_Yes, you did Mim. _The dragon snapped his teeth at the nickname. _You are an excellent flyer, little one._

_Soon I will be calling you little one… _Mimic warned in his strange way, switching from being childish and unintelligent to mature and wise in an instant.

_Just grow quickly, Mimic. _Arya said, frowning. _You must get to Saphira before she finds another mate somewhere…_

_There are no other males, and I still don't understand why you pursue this Eragon. _Arya sighed.

_I had heard that rejection makes relationships stronger in the long run for humans, but it seems I was a little misinformed…I will make it up to him. _Mimic chirped loudly.

_You are funny. _He said, flapping his wings and taking off with a shimmer of green light. Arya spoke to herself.

_Eragon, I will see that we are together soon. Just don't take anyone else, and don't let Saphira either. _She watched the green dragon flit from tree to tree. _Just wait a few more months…_

Saphira

_Saphira, wake up. _Saphira shook her head to clear the sleep, standing and looking around.

_Eragon? Where did you go? If you're out slaughtering helpless imperial soldiers again… _Saphira chuckled and heard Eragon's loud laugh from the trees. _Found you._

_Just, be prepared…I don't know how I look with this spell…_

_It worked?_

_I think I'm a dragon, but I don't really feel any different, and my vision isn't different. _Eragon explained as Saphira made her way through the trees. _Just tell me the truth about how I look, alright?_

_I will, though I'm sure you are- _Saphira came through the trees and saw him. _Are beautiful!_

_Really? _Eragon looked down at himself. He was a dragon, that was very clear, a sapphire blue just like Saphira, and only a little bigger than her. The only real difference between them was his eyes, which were brown like most humans. His wings and tail hung limply to the ground. _I look like you, except my legs are thicker. _Saphira stepped slowly towards him in awe.

_Eragon…_She shook her head and nearly leapt to his side, rubbing his head with her snout. _I never thought I'd see the day when I would have to stop calling you little one._

_Seeing you on the same level…you are still the most beautiful dragon in the world._

_I am the _only _dragon in the world, Eragon. _Saphira said with some amusement. _Well…not any more…_Saphira leaned against him…and caught his scent. A feeling like fire went through her veins, and she nearly gasped with the sensation. _Eragon, you smell heavenly._

_Saphira, that is your instincts…_He sniffed. _Though you sort of smell like…cinnamon? How could you smell like cinnamon? Have you been eating anything strange? _Saphira shuffled her feet.

_Eragon, I don't know if you picked the best time to do this…this is the first day of our mating season, and by the end of this day I will be unable to resist my instincts…especially if you are a dragon._

_But I would keep you from doing anything stupid or rash. _Eragon snorted. _Now, if you could kindly teach me how to use my wings and tail? _Saphira smiled and lifted one of his wings.

_Feel the muscle that I'm moving. _She said as she moved the wing up and down. _Try moving it, as you should be able to tell where it is. _Eragon grunted and his wing moved slightly. _Well, that was at least slightly successful… _Eragon blinked and tried again, this time managing to flap both wings. Saphira shivered and growled as his scent washed over her. _Eragon, stop it! _He did, tucking his wings to his sides. _You were fanning the scent to me._

_Oh, sorry. I think I can figure out the tail… _His tail moved from side to side. _There. This is incredible! I never thought I would ride a dragon, much less _be _one. Are you alright, Saphira? _Saphira shook her head.

_No. Maybe you should change back for now…I don't know if I can stay away from you much longer… _Eragon nodded.

_I was just seeing if it worked. _He stopped. _Erm…how do I change back if I can't speak?_

_I think…try saying something out loud. _Eragon shrugged.

"Aksss veet…" _Wow, that sounded strange. _Eragon shook his head. _Maybe the words are pronounceable by dragons… _"Akrah vah cali." Eragon smiled, and his body was engulfed in light. Saphira shielded her eyes with her wings, crying out from the painful brightness. She blinked, shaking her head, and from out of the spots swimming before her she saw Eragon, somehow with clothes on. _Now are you alright?_

_I should be fine. _Saphira said, smiling and laying down beside him. _Eragon, you can turn into a dragon! Gods, to think I'm going to be my rider's mate…_Saphira chuckled, a thought coming into her head that was a little…unclean. _Well, you are my rider in more than one way now._

_Saphira! _Eragon cried, slapping her neck. She snickered.

_It was a joke. I wonder what my mother would think of this…_Saphira nuzzled him. Grabbing him in her forelegs and drawing him close. _Eragon…_

_Yes, Saphira? _Eragon looked up at her, sliming slightly.

_What should we name our child? _Eragon leaned against her, thinking deeply.

_I think if it is female, we should name her Saphira, after you, as we know they will have blue scales._

_I agree on that…_

_But if it's male…perhaps we shouldn't use an Alagaesian name? It will be a hybrid, after all…_

_It will? But if we are both dragons…_

_Only my shape is dragon. Still will be a hybrid. I will ask Cyroa about any other names there are…_

_This is only the beginning…_

**As to why the offspring are still hybrids, that is basic genetics. Think of his transformation as plastic surgery; if you, say, reduce your nose size, your DNA remains the same, and any of your children will still have a big nose. It is only an outside change, unlike the genetic structure change in Angela's Gift (which is a must read).**

**I love being a nerd… WOOT!**


	11. Instinct

Eragon yawned, and then choked as he realized it had become a growl. He looked down at himself to see that he was in dragon form for some reason. He must have been talking in his sleep, as the magic only required him to say the words. He sighed, stretching his new wings and yawning again. Saphira stirred next to him and her tail wrapped around his leg.

_Saphira? _He asked softly. She stirred again, this time throwing her foreleg over him and drawing him close. He chuckled, the sound now fierce, and tried pulling away, but she was too strong for him to get away without waking her. He smiled and reached over to her belly, tickling her between her legs. She gasped and woke up with a loud snarl, looking around in horror. She sighed when she saw Eragon, nuzzling his face.

_Eragon, why did you wake me…I was having such a wonderful dream. _Eragon widened an eye, looking at her at an angle. Her scales seemed far brighter, and almost glowed in the sunlight.

_Saphira…your glowing… _She smiled.

_You think so? Thank you._

_No, I mean your scales are lit up, that kind of glowing. _Saphira looked down at herself and chuckled. _I know you like to keep your scales clean, but that is a little to much…_

_No, Eragon, it is to make myself more visible during the mating season. _Eragon chuckled. _Not that I need it…_

_Saphira, remember… _Eragon warned, and Saphira straightened up and smiled. _So, what do we do? Are we going to just…sit around in the sun all day?_

_No…I'm going hunting, and you will sit here in the sun all day. _Saphira said, nudging him. _I'll bring enough for you to eat, don't worry._

_But I don't eat-_

_Now you do, as you are a dragon. _Saphira interrupted. _Besides…you will need the energy… _Eragon narrowed his eyes.

_If you're think what I think you're think… _Saphira chuckled and took off with a mighty rush of wings…and a smell that reminded Eragon of cinnamon. The smell made him tingle all over, and he snorted to clear his head. He looked around at the clearing, wondering what he would do while she was gone.

Arclis

Arclis swung his tail absent-mindedly, looking down at the possessed sword in his hand. The blue blade once belonged to his father, and it had been passed to him after Morzan was slain. He read the runes on the side again…_Manin…_Memory was its name, but to him it would always be…

_Saphira?_

_Yes, my son? _The blade answered, humming softly from the magic that held the soul inside it, away from the abyss.

_Do you think Eragon and his Saphira will be good parents?_

_I wouldn't know, Arclis. _The old dragon answered. _They are much like I was with your father, caring for each other more than for themselves. If your father believed in them, then I believe they will succeed in something as ingrained as parenting._

_I think that they will as well. _He said softly, hearing the two talking far away. His mother's soul had been captured before it could reach the void, and now it resided in the blade that had taken her life. Morzan had made her death as ironic as possible, stealing the blade and plunging it into the dragon's chest. It was just like his old friend Sverdar, who was now at Eragon's belt, hiding from the world.

_Arclis, will you take me with you? I want to see Brom's grave…_

_I will take you…and you will have the chance to taste the blood of Morzan's son… _Arclis left and headed to the town hall, where his fellow hybrid warriors were waiting.


	12. The Depths of the Mind

Eragon sat twiddling his claws, waiting for Saphira to return, when he saw that he blade was turning back to silver. He watched it for a time, and then picked it up in his claws so that it instantly turned blue again. To his surprise a tiny presence touched his mind, and with it came a voice.

_Erm…hello? _The sword said.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Serendas, though everyone calls me Sverdar._

_You are the founder of this village?_

_Co-founder, along with Arclis the Scaled Swordsman. Ah, I remember the armies we slew together, we had a good run, him and I, but now I am in your possession, so I guess I'm just a decoration on the mantelpiece for a few decades, eh? _Eragon shook his head in surprise.

_Well, if you want I can find someone who will actually use you…or you can stay in a sheath instead of the mantel, but I hope to never have to fight again._

_That's what they all say, but they all end up fighting one way or another. _The blade hummed, a form of sighing. _There are actually many like me, though only a handful are actually intelligent. Arclis has another blade that can speak, it is called Memory._

_Why were you stuck in a cliff face?_

_I was…erm…yeah, that's a long story…_

_I have a long time… _Sverdar sighed again.

_Alright. _He mentally cleared his throat. _I was wielded long ago by a half-dragon named Artanis Fireblood, a rider like yourself, and he was a true warrior, brave and valiant on and off the battlefield. Alas, he was slain one day by the human he had served, one called Galbatorix. I was lost in the sea, when another rider, one called Morzan, found me. I was used by him while he searched for his old blade, Zar'oc, and we became close friends. Then he too was slain and I was taken by the rider called Brom, and he gave me to his son, Arclis, along with the blade called Memory._

_We fought a long time in the battle for control of Alagaesia, but we lost, and Arclis was hunted to this place. We slew our attackers and decided to settle here, founding the village of Hirath. We were on a mission of peace to Alagaesia when we were attacked, and I was lost in the falls of poison. So, there you found me, and I hope we see some action together._

Eragon laughed. _That wasn't very long._

_Yeah, I know, but I don't like telling the story so I say it's long. So, can you just put me down and let me rest? _Eragon shrugged and set the blade on the ground, where it turned silver.

Saphira came swooping in, dropping two dead deer on the ground in front of him. _You have no earthly idea how hard it was to find these two. I think the hybrids eat them all… _She growled and nudged Eragon towards one. _Go ahead and try eating. If you can't, I will override your instincts with my own. _Eragon gulped, bending his head down to the young doe. He sniffed, and suddenly he found himself tearing into the hide, blood leaking into his mouth and making him salivate. He continued eating mindlessly as he yelled.

_Saphira, I can't control myself! _He paused to take another bloody chunk. _I haven't had meat in so long…_

Saphira laughed. _Well, you need it, and the energy from it. You are far too thin to keep up that diet, Eragon, it is making you weak. _The deer was gone almost within moments, and Eragon cracked the bones and ate the marrow. He gasped in surprise when Saphira reached behind him with her tail and tapped him between his legs.

_Saphira! _She stepped away quickly, crouching down and lowering her wings in fear. _Please, control yourself. And for dignity's sake, stand up straight. _She did, hanging her head.

_I…I thought you were going to attack me. _She stepped closer, almost unnoticeably, and Eragon sighed and smiled.

_You only act your age when you're in heat, don't you?_

_I do not act my age! _Saphira said angrily, shoving him to the side. He chuckled and shoved back. _Eragon, stop. _She said, trying not to laugh. Eragon growled when she leaned against his side, but covered her head with his wing. He regretted doing it, for apparently it gave her a nose full of his scent, and she growled and nipped him on the chin.

_Saphira, please. I know you really want me, but this has to wait._

_Does it have to? _She asked, nuzzling him. This was the only time she had ever acted like this, and Eragon hated to admit that he enjoyed it. He growled loudly when she tried to rub his neck and she stopped and tucked her head around to lay on his back.

_Saphira, you really want to mate now? Before I even know how to use this body properly? _Saphira growled.

_Right here, right now._

_Not when Sverdar is here._

_Who? _

_The sword. _Saphira looked down at the silver blade.

_Then let's go somewhere more…private. _Eragon snarled.

_I don't think we should right now._

_Why not? _Eragon stopped. Why not? There was nothing to lose, and they were both ready, so why not now?

_I think this will all end in tears… _Saphira chuckled.

_Tears of joy, maybe. _Eragon sighed, wondering what in the world he was doing as Saphira padded into the woods. He followed her silently as they went deep into the wilderness, and he thought that it may be too early for this.

Saphira turned on him suddenly, growling and nipping at his neck. _In the air?_

_I can't fly, Saphira._

_Maybe you need a crash course in flight then._

_A 'crash' course? Gods, that is the wrong word to use. _Saphira chuckled.

_Then on the ground…it matters not to me. _Eragon sighed, rubbing her cheek with his snout.

_Remember what you said about being in heat and wanting to mate?_

_I was being childish and immature then. _She entwined her neck about his, pushing him to his stomach. _Eragon, this is something I've waited many months for…_

_Only months? You were in the egg for a hundred years! How could you have-_

_Shut up and ride me, you fool._

Eragon, to his surprise, happily obliged.


	13. Private Relations

Eragon yawned and stretched, but gasped and recoiled when his aching muscles pained him. He stayed curled up, very slowly stretching out so he wouldn't get cramped. His body ached all over; especially his legs, and he groaned and shook his head. Saphira yawned beside him, turning towards him with a smile. He remembered.

_Saphira!_

_Why in hell did I ask you to not do that… _She mused. Eragon looked at her with wide eyes.

_You're…back to normal?_

_My mating season just ended thanks to you…and your amazing work a few hours ago. _Eragon shook his head.

_Were we…erm…successful? _Saphira snorted and growled with confusion.

_If you mean did we- oh! I don't know if I will lay or not…_She growled mischievously. _But we will try as often as possible until then._

_Saphira…wow. _That was all he could say as he embraced her, wrapping his neck about hers. _Ugh, I ache all over._

_The way you were going, I'm not surprised. _Saphira said, snickering. _I am very glad I chose you over real dragons._

_And I'm glad, too. _Eragon groaned as his leg locked up and twinged. _Saphira…do you remember the last thing you said…before?_

_Hmm?_

_You said 'shut up and ride me'._

_I did not! _Saphira yelled, jerking upwards and standing. She lowered her head. _Did I?_

_I remember it._

_Gods, that makes me sound like a slattern._

_Saphira, no slattern could do that, not by a long shot. _Eragon said with a growl, rubbing her neck. _Ugh, let's just go back to sleep. Should I change back to human?_

_Just stay a dragon for a little while longer…really, how was I? _Eragon looked at her in surprise.

_Saphira, I can't believe we are having this conversation…but, you know exactly how, because our minds combined into one mind near the beginning._

_Incredible…_Saphira lay back down beside him, groaning from her own aches. _Well, any names?_

_No, not yet. How long will it take for you to know?_

_A few more hours. _Saphira yawned and pressed herself against him.

_You know, it was really strange at first…why are dragons'…parts…kept in flaps?_

_Because you don't want them ripped off during battle. _Eragon twitched.

_Oh. That would be…_

_Extremely painful. _Saphira finished. _Just sleep, and make sure you don't wake me up with your snoring…_

Arya

Arya had been using the magic in secret, making Mimic develop faster than normal. He would be fully mature at the end of the month, only a week away, and then…she would find Eragon and Saphira. Mimic growled as he ate from the deer's carcass, his green scales marred by blood. He had to eat constantly to feed his magical growth, and that left no time for cleaning.

_How do you plan on taking Saphira? _Arya asked.

_By the time we get there she will be in the middle of mating season and in heat. She cannot resist any other male at that time, and afterwards we are bonded for life as mates. _He kept eating this entire time, never pausing. _And how are you getting Eragon?_

_He cannot resist my elvish beauty, and he already said he loved me, even though I pushed him away. _Arya chuckled. _I think it will be easy. With him available and her in heat, they will have no choice but to be our partners. _

_And then the dragon race will continue…_

Seviss

Seviss ran from the beasts clothed in black, his feet bloody from the sharp rocks. His brown hair, cut short, could not get into his eyes and his view was clear.

But he still did not see the root. He tripped and fell, rolling to his left and feeling himself drop more than twenty feet. He landed, hit his head on a rock, and knew no more.

Arclis

Arclis marched with his group, all of them hybrids of some kind, and better in battle than normal humans and elves. He drew Saphira, keeping her ready for attack at any moment, and he felt her own want for battle.

_I hope someone dares to attack us. _She said excitedly. She had not tasted blood in years, and as a predator she loved the iron flavor.

_At this rate we should be near Ellesmera, the capital of the elves, in about a week._

_Good. I hope Blagden isn't there, or I will leap from this blade and strangle him with my non-existent claws! Beware the reaper, indeed…_


	14. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

_Oh, Eragon! _Saphira said in a sing-song voice. _Eragon? _Eragon shifted in his sleep, mumbling. _ERAGON! _Eragon jerked upright, looking about in confusion, but saw Saphira standing nearby with a wide smile. _Eragon, I'm going to lay!_

_I'm going to be a father! _Eragon whooped, slamming his clawed fist into the ground. _How many?_

_Too early to tell, but one or two. Maybe three or four, as they are hybrid. _Eragon, despite being a dragon, stood up and hugged Saphira around the neck. _This may be the happiest moment of my life!_

_Wait until they are laid, and after that, when they hatch! _Eragon paused. _Wait, will they come from eggs or be born live?_

_You don't know?_

_No…maybe we should see Cyroa, as she is a hybrid herself. _Saphira nodded. _I may never change back to human unless I have to, Saphira._

_Good. _Eragon crashed through the trees, using his broad shoulders to push through branches and hold them out of the way of his mate. _His mate! _The thought was still very strange, but now they were bonded in body as well as mind and soul. Saphira followed him into the village, and no one took a second glance at this new dragon. Eragon looked at the steel-grey dragon out in front of the house in surprise, but realized it was a three foot-tall Thissa. The draconian had grown two feet in only two days…

"Hello!" He hissed when he approached. He sniffed Eragon's feet. "You must be the shifter, Eragon. I met you after I hatched."

_You remember?_

"I remember everything." He turned and ran into the house, calling loudly in a strange rasping language. "Akah! Akah suar vas, Cyroa!" His mother came out, smiling up at Eragon.

"Well, I see you've gotten the magic down, at least." She bowed to Saphira, and then sniffed her neck in surprise, smiling. "Hmm, you will lay?" Saphira nodded. "And you came to me for advice about drakes." It wasn't a question. "Well, since you are both dragons you should be able to breath inside our home, but you are too big for that. If Arclis were here he could shrink you down to size, but he is busy butchering some foreign army at the moment." She chuckled and led them around the back of the house, Thissa merely flying over it. There was a large pond in the back, shared by several houses, with a huge shelf of rock baking in the sun. Thissa landed on a small boat in the pond with a cat-creature, who was holding a pole over the water.

_So, is there anything important we should know? _Eragon asked as Cyroa sat on the hot rock. She nodded.

"First and most important; drakes are cold-blooded. We cannot heat our own bodies, and though we have fire, we cannot use it to heat ourselves, only light a fire to do so. Thissa, however, is warm-blooded like others, and does not have this problem." Eragon nodded, stowing this away in his mind. "Now, I was born live, as my mother was a human, but Arclis had a dragon mother and he was laid as an egg. He hatched a week later, or so I heard." Eragon also filed this away. "The egg, or eggs, will be smaller than normal ones, and are not invincible. They can take everything but a blow from a dragon's tail, and things more powerful, but otherwise even if you drop them they will be unharmed. Now the strangest thing about our kind is that we are fertile and mature from the day we see the sunlight, and can mate at any time after that. I once heard of a drake mating with a dragon and producing two hybrids, one that appeared to be a normal dragon, and one that appeared to be a normal human…except for his fire breath and indestructible scales."

_How long until you are fully grown? _Saphira asked.

"A week to a month. A week for dragon-laid, and a month for human-birthed." Saphira snorted. "I know, it is very fast. It has to do with our magic, and our being unbound by laws of any kind, even Fate's."

_Anything else? Anything that would be dangerous?_

"We can bond ourselves if we so wish at any time during our lives, and I have bound myself to Arclis, and him to me. We are bound more tightly than you are, as it is twice as strong. I can sense he is cutting down an urgal right now with Manin, his blade. He just got cut…and his attacker is slain." Eragon smiled. "He isn't called Scaled-Death for nothing, and his blade loves a fight, too."

_That reminds me; we found Sverdar._

"Then keep him under control. I hate that beast…always trying to pick a fight with others bigger than him. Which is everyone."

_I'll keep that in mind…_

Seviss

Seviss groaned, his head pounding and bloody. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He could not move his lower body. He was breathing heavily, feeling his legs but not his touch. He wept, knowing he was now useless. He heard a rattling behind him and saw eyes gleaming from the darkness. He tried to crawl away as a dragon, almost black, came out of the shadows. It was unlike what he had heard of in stories, more serpentine and wild. It opened its mouth and let out a piercing shriek that cut into his mind, but he threw up barriers as fast as he could.

The creature seemed surprised, and lowered its head and approached. It sniffed at his legs and crooned, looking at him with baleful eyes. It stepped sideways, laying down beside him.

"You're not going to hurt me?" He asked it. To his surprise it answered with a shake of its head. "I'm paralyzed; I can't move my legs." It looked at them hungrily. "But you can't eat them." It growled and stood up, moving sideways and crouching. Seviss looked at it strangely. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The dragon-like creature picked him up by its teeth, placing him on its back. "You're going to carry me?" It nodded. "Thank you." It crooned and spread it wings as it grabbed the face of the cliff, climbing up while he held on tightly. "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." The dragon-like creature screamed, but it didn't hurt him. "I think I need to give you a name though…how about Specter, because you came out of the shadows like one?" The dragon shrieked in excitement, and he yelled as well, realizing he was no longer a useless cripple.

**You know what the black dragon is, right? If you don't…it's the fanghur.**


	15. Rivalries

Eragon nuzzled Saphira on the neck, getting a loving growl in return. They had decided to stay with Cyroa and Thissa until Saphira laid, that way they would have help they needed instantly if something happened. Saphira took to teaching Thissa the proper art of breathing fire, and he took to it like a dragon to…well, fire.

Eragon shifted to his human form with the spell, wading into the pond. The water was cool, clear, and deep, and it was truly a great place to be on a hot day like this. Thissa was on the boat with his feline friend, a Felean named Mick. Mick was a brilliant child, and could pick up on anything he was introduced to instantly, and he also had a talent with what Cyroa called Altonian magic, a kind that required no energy or words, but you needed to have a strong will to use. There was no doubt the Felean had a strong will, and he was very adept at even Alagaesian magic, which Eragon had taught him the basics of.

Eragon saw two children at the other side of the pond fighting, and he swam over to check it out. A scorpion-like boy with pincers had a wooden toy sword in his claws, and was snapping the other to keep what appeared to be a human at bay. The scorpion had a thick exoskeleton, and Eragon didn't think even a real sword could hurt him when he was older. He was born to be a bully.

"Give it back Falkser!" The human said, reaching around him to try and grab the sword. The scorpion clicked his claws and hissed, tossing the sword out into the pond. "Hey!"

"You want it, changeling? Sssss! Then go get it!" He hissed, chuckling to his friends. The human snarled animal-like at him and the insect cowered, terrified. The human waded into the water, vanishing from sight. Eragon gasped, swimming closer and stopping when a large fish swam at him, bumping into his chest.

_Oh, sorry, mister! _It said, swimming past and grabbing the sword in its jaws. A few moments later the boy stepped out onto dry land, the sword in his teeth. The others laughed at him, running off. Eragon sighed, swimming to shore and standing by him.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, Falkser is just a bully." The boy said. "He literally doesn't have the backbone to hurt me. I'd crush him into the dirt."

"Then why didn't you do that now?"

"Because you can't argue with all the fools in the world. Better you have to let them have their way and then trick them when their not looking." Eragon gasped. That was exactly what Brom had said nearly a year ago in Therinsford. "Oh, yeah." He held out his hand, and then pulled it back when he realized it was webbed. He stuck it back out, normal now, and Eragon shook it. "I'm Thomas."

"Eragon. How do you do that?"

"You mean me being a fish?" He chuckled. "I'm the only full-blooded creature in the village. I'm an Akrakt, a shapeshifter."

"That sounds useful."

"It is. It would be of use to you as well, but you have to resort to dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Eragon asked in alarm.

"Antargian magic is dark magic, and that is why it is illegal in other lands."

"Does everyone know my private life?"

"A few that can read thoughts, like me, yes. Good catch, Eragon. She's a keeper." He chuckled, wading into the water with the sword on the bank. A moment later he saw an angled blue fin on top of the water. He shook his head and whistled.

There was no way he could get used to this town.


	16. Bless the Children

**Dun dun dun duuuun! TIME-LAPSE!!! **

**Five days later…**

Eragon swung his tail, hitting a tree soundly and knocking it down. Falkser, now nearly his size, used his pincers and clipped a tree down like an overgrown weed. Apparently all hybrids grew fast, as Falkser the Scorinian was the size of a dragon, and very much like the insect he resembled. Eragon scowled at the young creature, picking up his tree with his forelegs and chuckling. Falkser tried to grip his, but it kept slipping from his claws. He finally impaled it on his stinger and huffed as he carried it back to the village.

Eragon had decided to help gather firewood, and as Falkser was the best at cutting things…he had to go as well. Eragon dropped his tree when he felt a shot of pain in his mid-section, but it was small and short-lived. _Saphira? What happened?_

_I…I just laid an egg! _She cried. _I have no idea what all these women are talking about…that was almost effortless! _Eragon felt more pain in his stomach, and Saphira gasped again. _Two that time._

_Three? _

_Perhaps more…at least one more. _Eragon forgot the tree and took off, flying awkwardly as his wings were not very strong. He dove toward the pond, landing there at the crude hut that had been built for their use. Saphira was inside, splayed out and sweating. _So far…five._

_Five! Gods, are you sure we can take care of them all?! _Eragon cried in dismay, tears of joy running down his scaled face. _This may be the happiest moment of my life! And it didn't hurt you!_

_I don't understand, it was supposed to be like me getting ripped in half, but that was…easy! They are small though, so maybe I shouldn't say anything. _She sighed, trying to stand, but only managing to lean on her side. _That's it, Eragon…five children. Two males and three females. _Eragon wrapped his neck around hers, both of them drawing the eggs close. Three were a pale sky-blue, and the others were like Eragon's own scales. Sverdar, now on a makeshift table, hummed and entered their minds.

_Does this make me the uncle? Please say I'm the uncle! _Eragon chuckled and shrugged. _I'M AN UNCLE! _Saphira sighed and nuzzled Eragon as Sverdar floated upwards, this strange ability now well used to. _Five perfect children, how delightful! But…you still need names…_

_They will choose their own names. They hatch in about a week, yes? _

_That's right…in a week we'll be parents. _Eragon licked Saphira's cheek, letting her scoop the eggs close to her. _I'll be right back; I have to deliver something to Falkser's father._

_Hurry, I need your heat as well._

Eragon left the hut, breathing deeply. He took off, glad to just be alive, and dove towards Falkser. The creature was beating his pincers on the ground in anger, but he knew that they could not cut into dragon scales.

_Falkser, I'm a father! _The scorpion stopped, chuckling.

"You need to teach them to defend themselvesss."

_I intend to teach them everything they need to survive, including that. _Eragon said, picking up both his tree and the scorpion's. _My day couldn't get better._

Arclis

Arclis watched the elves silently, deciding now was the time to make their move. The band of hybrids appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Ellesmera, the elves gasping in surprise at them. Arclis got the worst glances, him being a drake, but the Feleans also received strange looks. Arclis recognized Izlanzadi as she approached, remembering her from his father's memories. He bowed low, and his warriors did the same.

"Who are you, _half-breed_, and why are you here?" She asked, saying the name with contempt. Arclis smiled at the elves expressions.

"I am Arclis, son of Brom, the Scaled Swordsman, and these are my warriors from Hirath, the village of the half-breeds." The queen scowled at him, the only one not surprised at the mention of Brom. "I am here by order of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales."

"I may have been wrong about you." She smiled slightly and bowed back to him. "Welcome to Ellesmera. We would normally not take your kind in, but this is a time of war…and any who help us are granted refuge."

"We don't need refuge." The Felean beside him said with a snarl. "All we need is exposed necks to tear out. Where are the Empire's soldiers? We need meat to survive…" The others growled hungrily, and the elves gasped and some retched. The queen accepted this, as they would be invaluable to their cause.

"As he says, we only need a foe and supplies for war. Friendship and shelter is of no concern to the animals of the world."

"WE ARE PREDATORS!" The mob of hybrids called. "AND THE PURE-BREEDS ARE OUR PREY!"

Arclis smiled at the cry, knowing he would soon taste human blood once more…


	17. The Genesis Factor

**The true origins of my favorite killer species, straight from Genesis…**

Eragon met a strange new creature in the town the next day, a human with yellow skin and glowing yellow eyes. The human smiled and shook his hand, being very careful not to cut him with his claws. Eragon, in turn, bowed to him, and surprisingly he bowed back in the manner of the elves.

"I am pleased to meet a rider." He said in a harsh voice. "I am Hive, of the Tai'jaq race…though hopefully not the last."

"You will find someone someday, I'm sure." Eragon said, liking the creature's personality. The Tai'jaq shuffled his feet.

"That is not how I reproduce…I infect a living being with my blood…and it becomes a Tai'jaq as well. I have not done so, but I will the next time a find a wild animal. A dog or wolf would be best."

"It sounds so…strange." Eragon had learned to accept these kind of things. "My name is Eragon."

"Very pleased to meet you, human, though I would be more pleased if I wasn't so desperate."

"I understand your predicament." Eragon said. "My wife is the last female of her race."

"A dragon, yes?" The Tai'jaq smiled, his fangs gleaming in a black fluid that hissed like acid. "You are lucky. The most I ever get to do is bleed on something, and that's it. But you get to enjoy the subtleties of love." He cocked his head. "I must go, my friend calls. Farewell, Eragon, and good luck with life. I never get to experience it." Eragon sighed as the creature ran off; following what appeared to be a large rat. Eragon shifted to his dragon form, deciding to fly over the woods and find prey.

He almost instantly spotted a large deer, and he dove to it with his claws outstretched, hitting it and breaking its neck. He settled down to eat, but heard a sound nearby and turned to see an emerald green dragon. With Arya on its back. Eragon dropped the deer in surprise, gaping.

_Arya?! You're a rider?! _The elf looked at him strangely.

"You know my name?" Eragon realized then that she didn't recognize him…and he didn't want her to, after what she did to him.

_Yes, I know you from a seer in the village…the egg hatched for you?_

_I am Mimic. _The dragon said softly, obviously in awe of him, as he was slightly larger. _I thought Thorn and I were the last male dragons, besides Shruikan, but he doesn't count._

_There are more dragons in this world than you think. _Eragon said. _Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Alagaesia trying to destroy the Empire? _Arya chuckled.

"We are looking for a dragon rider, one called Eragon." She said. Thissa ran from the trees, and Eragon quickly told him what he expected. "What's this creature?"

"I am Thissa, son of Arclis the drake." Thissa said, proudly spreading his wings. He was a little taller than his father now, and he was fully grown.

"Can you take us to Eragon?" Arya asked. Thissa glanced at him, but said nothing as Eragon had told him to do.

_Eragon is not here, and neither is Saphira. _He frowned, a thought entering his head. _You came to see if Saphira would be Mimic's mate?_

_Yes. _The dragon said.

_She and Eragon are both taken. _Eragon said. _Saphira by me and Eragon by a young lady. _It was mostly true.Mimic growled.

_Is it you? _

_Yes._

_I will fight you for her! _Eragon expected this statement.

_She has already mated, and has even laid eggs. _Eragon said calmly, sending Thissa a thought to leave and bring Falkser and his friends, in case this became violent.

_Already lain…_Mimic said unbelieving. _But that takes months to do!_

_So does growing to your size. Thanks to magic things seem to happen in a week. _Mimic gulped and turned away. _I am sorry for your loss of a mate, but this is how the world has worked for more than ten-thousand years. _Arya growled, and Eragon was horrified to hear what she said.

"She will be available if you die!" She said in a low voice, drawing her sword. Just then Falkser came crashing through the trees, Mick standing on one of his claws with his hands raised and glowing with magic. Arya gasped and Mimic stepped back, both with wide eyes.

"Are these...sssss….pure-breeds giving you any trouble?" Falkser hissed, snapping his claws. Arya gulped, seeing just how thick the creature's armor was, and knowing that no blade could pierce it. And the magic-wielding cat-creature on his pincer was an even more serious problem.

_I think they were just leaving… _Arya nodded and sheathed her blade, Mimic taking off and flying west quickly. Falkser chuckled. _Thank you for your help, Falkser._

"Oh, anytime, especially if it is pure-breeds." He laughed and went crashing back through the trees with Mick. Eragon took off, flapping hard. That was not the Arya he had known for so long, but someone else entirely! He landed outside his hut and was surprised to see a young brown dragon outside.

_Hello, Eragon. _It said, bowing. _I came to see the eggs. Pretty aren't they?_

_Thomas?_

_Yes, it's me. How do I look?_

_Very dashing, but there is no time for talk. _He entered the hut with the brown dragon just behind. _Saphira, there's news. Arya is now the rider of the last dragon, a male green. They have come here to see if you will mate with him, but now they want to kill me so you will go with him. _Saphira growled. _Arya is not acting like herself…I think she is also here for other reasons…I could smell her…lust… as clear as day._

_This will not be tolerated. _Saphira growled. _I say we kill them both._

_We can't do that._

_They want you dead!_

_But they don't know who I am. Once they know this will be at an end…I hope. _Thomas shook his head, Sverdar floating by his side.

_I think you should stay inside, Eragon. _He said. _I think I can get most of the others to help if they come back, and Falkser would even work for me if there was a chance of fighting a pure-breed. _Eragon nodded and the dragon left, flying away. Sverdar hummed loudly.

_I will patrol the area and make sure she doesn't try to attack at night. _He left and Eragon could hear him faintly humming around them. Saphira growled and hugged her clutch to her belly even tighter.

_They will not get near my nest, Eragon, if I have to kill them myself. _

_They will not get near. _Eragon agreed. _And if Arya tries to kill a dragon…then she is no friend of mine…_


	18. The Village Family

**All of the race names I came up with on the spot. I love being able to do that. Felean, Scorinian, Draconian, Tai'jaq… Hydralak…oops, that one's for later…I know it has become less of a romance and more of a drama, but it will get back to the …erm…loving…very soon, so bear with me while I establish conflict : )**

Each of the hybrids were armed to the teeth, some _with_ teeth, in fact. They had all been informed of Eragon's danger, and all were ready in case Arya decided to strike out at him. This village treated everyone as a member of their own family, because they knew what unity truly was. Eragon wondered if the people or Alagaesia could learn from the people of Hirath, but he would never know.

Falkser was in charge of most of the preparations, and he was a surprisingly brilliant leader and well respected warrior. Though young, he was the strongest in the village, and as of yesterday, the largest, and he was their defense if Mimic was to attack.

Everyone but Thomas could use magic to some degree, and Thomas only needed to change shape to have a weapon. They were all ready and willing to help their friend, Eragon, and if Arya or Mimic decided to return, they would be all over her in a matter of seconds. Other than the weapons and the lookouts, everything seemed to be normal, even children playing in the streets.

Eragon stayed inside the village, not going near the outskirts, and he remained in human form to keep Arya from attempting to kill him with magic. The elf was not who had thought she was, and he knew better than to underestimate her. Sverdar floated beside him constantly, and Thomas was always nearby in some form, ready to become anything in case of emergency.

Falkser clicked his pincers as Eragon passed him, his utterly massive form filling the street. "Watch for the Felean, Mick. I think he sssaid he wanted to sssee you." Eragon nodded and thanked the Scorinian, looking around for any sign of the magician. Saphira had to stay at their home to keep the eggs warm, and it would only be a few days until they hatched. The Felean was standing outside of the open-air tavern, The Hole as they called it, and he was busy shaking a bottle.

"Ah, there you are, Eragon." He said. It occurred to Eragon that most of his protectors were under three years old. "I have to teach you some more Antargian magic and perhaps some Altonian magic as well." Eragon frowned.

"Antargian magic…you said that was the dark arts."

"It is, but it is undoubtedly the most powerful of the triangle that we call magic." He made an orb of black appear in his hand with a muttered word. "It is only evil if you use it to that purpose, and we use it for defense of our homes, and of course, for the transformation of our people." Eragon smiled slightly. "I don't have time to go in depth, and Arclis was always paranoid with his power, so I'll just teach you a few things…"

Saphira

Saphira had heard her approach, and she opened her eyes as Arya entered the hut. Saphira smiled slightly, but nothing more. Arya looked around for anyone else, then raised her hand.

"Slytha!" She said. Nothing happened, and Saphira chuckled. "What…Slytha!" Saphira laughed louder, and Arya fell to her backside as she suddenly turned brown and shrunk to a smaller size.

_Magic doesn't work on shapeshifters. _Thomas said, watching as the _real _Saphira grabbed her and hit her over the head. She wasn't knocked out, but the hybrids bound her and injected a drug into her leg. _You have failed in your little mission, elf. _Arya shook her head, looking up in anger.

"Freohr!" She said, still knowing the language. Though she had used it on a hybrid, it still didn't work.

"You cannot use magic as long as you don't have the antidote, and no tricks of the mind will work either." The Felean said, watching as Eragon came in the hut with Mick. The magician chuckled at the sight of Arya bound with steel cable made by him.

"Eragon!" Arya cried. "Get them to let me go!"

"You tried to capture Saphira, and you tried to kill her mate." Eragon said. "You are no friend of mine."

"Eragon…" Arya said quietly, almost a whisper. "Please…"

"I think we need to hold her until she has acquired some sense." Eragon said to Mick. The cat nodded, his brown fur gleaming dully.

"Alright, let's take her to Falkser; he has a cage set up for the creature." The hybrids laughed, one of the half-elves actually cackling.

"You can't do this to me!" Arya screamed as she was taken away. "This against elvish law!" Eragon laughed at the statement, and the hybrids joined him.

"You forget, none of us are elves, or Alagaesian. There are no laws except our own, and you have broken quite a few." Eragon turned his back on her ash she was led away…just like she had done to him.


	19. Law of the Land

**As to why the Tai'jaq is here… it is my original species, I can do whatever I want! And now this just gets more interesting…**

Mick circled the iron cage like the predatory cat he was, looking in at Arya hungrily. The hybrids gathered around in the center of the village, and now they would see to her judgment. Mick tapped the cage with his claws to get her attention.

"Arya of Ellesmera, of Alagaesia." He said loudly so all could hear. Eragon stood nearby, watching. "Daughter of Izlanzadi of Ellesmera, of Alagaesia. You are imprisoned and accused of the following crimes against our people…" He snarled and spoke again. "Attempted murder of a pure-breed under our care, indirect attempted murder on another pure-breed, indirect attempted murder of five half-breed infants, attempted kidnapping, attempted murder of a half-breed, and indirect attempted genocide of the dragon race." He smiled.

"How do you plead?" Everything was deathly quiet.

"I did none of those things!" Arya cried. Eragon shook his head.

"Everyone in the village _watched _you attempt these things…"

"You must hold a fair trial!"

"We are holding it right now…you are hereby deemed guilty by unanimous vote…the penalty for your actions…" He snickered. "…is forty lashes, poisoning by Scorinian venom, and…instead of hanging you…our guest gets to do something else." Eragon frowned as Hive stepped out of the crowd, licking his long claws with black venom.

"All other punishments are null…replaced by Tai'jaq infection. You will become the second member of his race, and a half-breed yourself." Arya gasped. "The process, I am told, is very slow, and you will not feel a thing…until your mind rots away." Arya ran to the other side of the cage, away from the horrid creature. "Hive, I leave the rest to you."

"Don't worry, elf, I won't let your mind be destroyed, but you have to admit this is sort of ironic." He slipped into the cage, his ribs breaking to let him pass and healing again. "Now hold still and this won't hurt." Arya screamed as the creature approached, holding out his claws. "I'm serious; these claws don't hurt if you hold still." Arya backed into a corner, trying to slip between the bars. She screamed as Hive slashed at her neck, but he missed by a centimeter from attempting to only graze her. That was all it would take to change her…

A loud roar cut through the silence, and with incredibly dramatic timing, Mimic came swooping in, ripping the cage open and biting Hive almost in half. He grabbed Arya and flew away, no one moving. When she was lost to sight there was scattered clapping.

"What is going on?" Hive was healing and he stood up, his blood covering everything so Eragon had to stay away. "You let her get away?!"

Hive chuckled and held up his claws. A bright dot of red blood glistened on the tip of one… Eragon knew it wasn't elf blood…it was dragon blood…

"We wanted to get rid of the problem…and Mimic is the problem." Hive explained as he cleaned his green blood from everything. "I didn't infect him, I poisoned him with venom, and now your problem is solved."

"What will happen to him?"

"It depends on what chemical I added to the venom. In this case, he will be…neutered from the inside. Eventually he will not even have an interest in Saphira, at least not enough to want to mate with her, and the poison could spread to Arya as well…everything works out, and no one is killed or mutated."

"Thank you, Hive." Eragon said. "We are both in your debt."


	20. Miracles

_Arya…something's wrong… _Mimic landed in the trees, shaking hi head. _I can feel poison in my veins… _Arya nodded, raising her hand towards his heart and speaking the cleansing words.

Nothing happened.

She did it again, and still nothing. She remembered what the cat-like creature had said when she was captured. _You cannot use magic as long as you don't have the antidote… _Arya began weeping, feeling the spread of black venom in her friend's body through their connection. Mimic groaned and keeled over, his eyes flickering.

_Mim, please hold on…just hold on…_

_I am, but this poison is eating at my mind…_He blinked rapidly, his eyes turning solid black. _No! Arya! _His voice vanished completely.

_Mimic! _She wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping bitterly. _Please…please don't do this…I can't live without you… _Mimic stirred slightly, opening his eyes.

They glowed with a sickly yellow light, and Arya felt another presence in her mind that she couldn't block out. _Hmm…if not for my orders I would like to control this body, but soon it will be ruined. _Arya growled, jabbing at the mind, but it flicked her probe away, Mimic standing and grabbing her.

_What are you, foul creature? _She asked. Mimic chuckled.

_I am Tai'jaq, and if I had my way, it would be permanent… _Mimic released her. _Your dragon will be fine once I'm done here, just not quite the same…_

_Leave him, spirit! _Arya cried. The creature chuckled.

_I am no spirit, I am a virus. You know what that is? _Arya didn't answer. _I am the thing that causes sickness, and my job in your friend is to neuter him from the inside out._

_What?! _Mimic chuckled, yellow eyes flickering.

_Yes, not much of a job, really, but it is what I do…_It gasped, shaking its head. _Hello, what's this? What?! Wait, this can't happen! You can't defeat me! _It looked at Arya. _I will return to claim him…_

Arya smiled as she heard Mimic's voice. _Stupid creature, didn't know whose body it was possessing. _Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, his yellow eyes flashing in the light, looking up at the cloudy sky.

_I think the other elves are wrong…there is someone up there…_

Arclis

They marched. Through forest, desert, swamp, and other lands, they marched until they were about to collapse, and then they marched still more. Because they were greater than the elves, the humans, the dwarves, or even the dragons. They were perfect. Arclis held the blue blade out in front of him at all times, hoping for something to leap out and attack them.

_Arclis?_

_Yes, mother?_

_I fear these humans are not very good prey for your kind…shouldn't you just go straight to the source and kill Galbatorix?_

_Not yet, we must make sure he knows our power._

_I see…_

Arclis listened to the wind, the magic in his blood bringing a message on the breeze. _Danger approaches. _Arclis looked up with a smile, seeing the red dragon overhead. He spread his wings.

"Stay here and watch the show." He said to the warriors, and took off.

He sped towards the dragon, which was oblivious to his approach. Arclis gave a wild cry, slashing at the dragon's leg with his claws, swinging around to land on his back. The roar of pain was nearly drowned out by the roar of rage given by the rider as he swung out of the saddle to attack. He had elven speed…Arclis had dragon speed. He brought his blade up lazily, sniffing the air.

"Hello son of Morzan." He said when he recognized the smell. The man screamed and swung wildly from his rage and surprise at seeing the hybrid, and Arclis grabbed him and took off once more, wrenching the blade from his grasp. "If I were you I'd stay still." The man stopped moving as he was carried to the ground below, his dragon following him closely, but not daring to attack for fear of injuring his rider. Arclis landed and threw him to the ground, chuckling. "Is this the sort of rabble Galbatorix found to replace the Forsworn?"

"I don't work for him, I am enslaved by him!" The man yelled, reaching for his sword, but Arclis stepped back. "He forces me to do his bidding!"

"And do you want to be free?"

"I can't be freed unless he releases me." Arclis smiled.

"Not quite. There is always my magic." The man realized what was happening and stopped reaching for his blade, holding very still and hoping it would work. "Aldrek kavak besnara!"

Eragon

Eragon stood silently by as the eggs wobbled. They were hatching a day early, and soon he would be a father. _Come on, little ones, it is not so hard. _Saphira cooed to them, watching. The first one to crack was one of the male ones, and it was split almost in half by the broad shouldered hatchling. It was more like Thissa than Arclis, in that he had a dragon's head and most features, but it stood on two legs as soon as it emerged, seeing the other egg by him.

To Eragon's surprise the just hatched drake began pulling at the cracks on his brother's egg, helping him to escape. The egg split with a loud crack, the first-born helping his brother to stand. They knew almost all basic things instinctively, and whether you spoke a word to them or not they would be able to speak by the next day. It was all thanks to the magic, and their will to use it.

The first-born was thick-muscled, and broad shouldered, and seemed to be obsessed with his brother's well-being. The other was incredibly thin, nearly skeletal, and his tail moved about with great speed, his head twitching as he looked at everything in turn. They helped each-other stand, watching the other eggs.

Now the first of the females began to crack, and a head burst out, teeth open in a loud hiss. She hissed at her brothers. Beating the shell of her egg in anger. Now another split, and this one instantly took to her sister, cooing and calming her. Eragon watched as the last one split almost tentatively. The female was smaller and paler, and shivered with fear upon leaving the shell. Eragon growled, now back in dragon form, and he lowered his head so they could see him.

The first-born helped his skeletal brother up, and looked to Eragon with wide eyes. _Hello, son. _Eragon said. All of them looked more like dragons than humans, and they all had the dragon head with a human skeletal structure. The only one who did not stand on two legs was the small female, and she stood close to her brothers, shivering slightly and humming.

_Eragon…our children. _Saphira said, licking them

_Ours…_Eragon ran outside and roared as loudly as he could. _I'M A FATHER!_


	21. Sons and Daughters

Eragon had learned very quickly that nothing developed faster than a drake. Within two hours after hatching one of the females was speaking in complete sentences, and could outwit even Eragon. She had chosen the name Saphira, after her mother, and was the only one the bad-tempered Vervada cared for. Vervada was so mean, that Eragon thought she might kill one of the others, but she was kept at bay by Saphira.

The two brothers, Arcir and Mecrac, were the closest, never leaving each other's sight. Arcir was incredibly strong, but thick-headed and not very wise. His brother was not only quick on his feet, but in his mind, and could help his massive brother understand the most difficult concepts. In one day they were the size of most human children, and all could speak quite well. All but Jessara, the small female with gray scales and eyes. She was intelligent, yes, but she never spoke a word, and never stood up on her hind legs.

"Arcir, sometimes I think you need to see a doctor about this." Mec said to his brother, who had caught small fresh-water crab. The crab had grabbed his arm in his claws, and Arcir had taken to beating it on the edge of the boat. "Arcir, if you keep doing that it will die, and then you can never get it off." Arcir stopped and whined.

"But it hurts!" Mec sighed, using his small claws to pry at the crabs pincers. With skill he cut the tendons that controlled the claws, and the crab released him. Arcir yelled loudly and threw it into the water, rubbing his scratched scales. "Thanks." Vervada was sharpening her claws on a log on the bank, and Saphira stood nearby, trying to get Jessara to speak. Eragon smiled at the scene, Saphira standing by his side and leaning against him.

_Such beautiful children…_She said, closing her eyes and sighing. _You did well, but it seems hybrids don't exactly need to be raised._

_They need to learn to fight, and how to use magic. _Eragon pointed out. _We can't take the chance. If they run into trouble… _He trailed off, watching as Thomas, hatchling size, pulled himself onto the boat in brown dragon form. He chuckled and threw the crab onto the wood.

_Did you lose something? _Arcir gave a wild cry, crushing the crab with his tail and throwing it off the little boat. _You know, I might have eaten that…_

Eragon smiled slightly when Sverdar floated past, yelling as Vervada attacked him. _Ah! Fiend, release me! _Vervada chuckled at ran her claws on the blade. _NO! Please don't scratch me; I'm a delicate instrument of war! _Vervada released the blade, which flew off with a yell. _Fiend!_

"Vervada, you shouldn't provoke the weapon." Saphira said, smiling slightly.

"It's not like he's going to slit my throat in my sleep…"

"You can never tell what a blade like him would do, especially as he was once wielded by a dragonslayer." Vervada sighed, rubbing her claws together. "Why you do things like this, I may never know, but if you continue you will end up no better than Falkser."

"Whatever, Saphira…" Vervada frowned. Eragon looked at his mate.

_I think they may be able to take care of themselves, but I will still teach them when they get older. _He had a thought. _It just occurred to me that none of them know that I'm human! _ He turned to Saphira, his daughter. _Saphira?_

_You have my attention for the moment… _She said, looking up at him.

_You do know that I'm a human, right?_

_I know, but none of the others recognize the pheromones. _She said quickly, watching as Arcir and Mecrac paddled to shore with Thomas. _You want me to explain it to them, because they will listen to me?_

_Exactly._

_Very well, father, it shall be done. _Eragon shook his head as the little dragon contacted the others mentally.

_Eragon, our children are incredible…_

_That they are. _Eragon looked at Saphira in confusion. _No, you cannot have more just yet…_

_But how can we mate without you giving me children? _Eragon thought for a moment.

_There's a simple spell I could do that accomplishes that. It isn't permanent, either. _Saphira growled. _No, not today._

_And why not?_

_Because we still have children…_The hatchlings had taken to the idea that their father was a human very well, as Saphira had explained it perfectly, and Mec had translated the technical terms for Arcir. _When they are grown…at the end of the week? That's amazing how little work is involved in hybrid parenting._

_They are survivors…and so are we. _Saphira said, her daughter counterpart looking up at her.

Seviss

Specter was his best friend, and while not as intelligent as a human, he was loyal. He had taken him to see the others of his kind, and after his mental explanation they treated him like one of their own. It was like the boy raised by wolves. Seviss had learned how to reach out with his mind from Specter's examples, and he was taking every spare moment to brush against his partner's mind.

_Specter, what will we do?_

_Eh? We do what we always do. Hunt, eat, sleep, that is life for us. _It said back, struggling with the words. It had learned to understand him, but it could not speak very well. _You want more than this?_

_I have to do things. It doesn't matter what, but I'm so bored I'd eat my gloves because it's interesting. _

_Gloves are not food, they are your hide. _Specter said, yawning as he walked through the trees of Du Weldenvarden, where his clan lived. _You want to do things, but what?_

_Why not go and see the elves? _Seviss suggested. _They are supposed to live out here somewhere, and with your nose we could find them._

_Elves are dangerous. _Specter warned. _I will not let you go into danger. Bad…very bad…_

_Spec, just trust me when I say this; the elves are not dangerous. _Specter snorted.

_How you know? _It was one off the questions he couldn't answer.

_Human intuition. _Seviss said. Specter sighed.

_I not trust this 'intuition', it lead us into much danger._

_Let's just have some fun._

_I don't like your 'fun'…_

Arya

Mimic had recovered from his ordeal with the 'virus', but his eyes remained yellow and glowing. Arya remembered what the creature had said about returning, and feared for both of them. Mimic was otherwise fine, but he kept shivering at random moments, and Arya couldn't figure out why.

They crept back towards the village, watching what everyone and everything was doing, and making sure she knew when to strike. The first to go would be the Tai'jaq, the one called Hive, and then the dragon that was Saphira's mate. Then, after that, she would find Eragon's mate and kill her as well…

**Some of my new stories, Black and White, and The Shattered Worlds, are not sending out new story messages, and I want you to go to my profile and read them. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Growth

**It gets back to the funny stuff and romance after this chapter.**

The five drakes had reached what amounted to puberty in their short childhoods, and the females were now forced to wear clothing to hide their more human features. Jessara had finally stood up on her hind legs, though she still did not talk, and only wore gray, drab clothing that blended with her scales. Vervada had taken to being scantily-clad, and her features were beyond elvish beauty. Saphira was almost…human…in that she was average in almost every way. Both of them wore dark blue, just darker than their scales, and though their heads, wings, and tails were dragonish, they were undoubtedly beautiful.

The two brothers had no problems with clothing, and did not need to wear any. Arcir was massive, almost six feet tall and not yet fully grown. He was so strong he could lift his own dragon mother with both hands, nearly ten times his own weight. Mecrac was still skeletally thin, and was surprisingly strong and fast for his average size. He had taken to wearing a silver bracelet on his left wrist, and never took it off for any reason.

Eragon and Saphira had realized that their daughter Saphira had learned magic from Mick, and was now considered one of the most powerful magicians in the village. Vervada had learned hand-to-hand combat from Thissa, who, it seemed, was in love with her, and her with him. They spent all of their time together, and never left each other's sight. Saphira spent so much time studying from old scrolls that she had not even noticed that there were others in the village. Arcir and Mecrac had not found anyone for themselves, at least of their own kind or similar, but Arcir seemed to be involved with a young Felean named Ashtara. Mecrac now spent his time keeping Arcir out of trouble, and helping Vervada with her combat training, as he was the only one fast enough to take her down.

Jessara had never said a word, and was timid and reclusive, spending her time indoors and never looking up at the sun. Her scales were rain cloud-gray, and so were her eyes, which were filled with endless sorrow. She would only listen to her mother and father, and never responded with more than a mournful stare. Eragon was concerned for her, but she would emerge in time.

Jessara

_Jessara stood in a field of grass, the sun hidden behind black storm clouds. The rain fell around her, but she remained dry, and she saw the dark, misty figures fighting with swords, almost in slow motion. There were many of her kind, drakes and draconians, spread throughout the field and fighting an unseen enemy._

_Flames leapt up, killing all but the dragon-hybrids, and they fought on with the invisible foe, their blades, claws, teeth, and tails spilling blood from unseen wounds. A bright flash of light and the drakes fell dead, and the scene swirled from her sight…_

Jessara gasped and sat upright. Vervada stirred beside her, still holding the club she had used to kill a deer with. Jessara was breathing heavily, her body cold and lethargic. She kindled the magic in her blood to heat herself, a trick which Saphira had taught her and the others in order to combat their cold-bloodedness. She lay back down, waiting for sleep, but it would not come.

She never spoke because she couldn't, her mouth could not make the sounds to speak, and her mind could not speak at all. She tried once more to reach out, and once more she did not feel the minds of the living around her, only the souls of the dead that walked the world. One of them responded to her thoughts.

_What troubles you? _It said with a hash whisper in her ear.

_I can't sleep because all I see is death in my dreams…_

_That is what you are, and you see what will come to pass. _The spirit said. _Rest, and ignore these things if you must…_

_I shall try. _Jessara pulled back into her own mind, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep.

Arclis

Arclis climbed the last few feet, seeing the crystal spire on top of the sandstone. He approached it and laid his blade on the tomb, seeing the face of his father inside.

_Oh, Brom…_Saphira said, the sword's pommel swirling. _I missed you so much, and I had hoped to see you again, but it seems that is not to be._

_Rest in peace, father. _Arclis said, Thorn now beside him. He had freed the boy called Murtagh, but he was still not awake from the ordeal, and he was strapped to the dragon's saddle.

_He was your father?_

_He was, and the sword contains the soul of my mother. _Arclis said slowly. _I would like to see them together again, but death is a thief._

_I am sorry…Murtagh and I have been through so much pain…Galbatorix will die for what he has done to us._

_And I'll see to it that he does so as painfully as possible…_

**Yes, the dark chapters are over! Now we can get back to reading the romance and funny bits. I vote for more kids…or at least more attempting to have kids. (Evil laughter) Please review, I don't like it when people just read and leave me to die. Just say 'sweet' at the least! God, this is embarrassing; more than two-thousand hits now and so few reviews… I also realize that Arya is not acting like herself, and there is a plot-related reason for that, but it will have to wait. For now, there is my new character to work on…hehe. You'll see…you'll all see…**


	23. The Truth of it All

**A little insight into the mind of Thissa before he became the immortal you all know and hate in the Riftwars books. This is what he said to the draconian he was in love with, just before the incident where he met Tyrammafar and left Dracona. The character here is based off of the original Thissa, not his god version.**

Eragon padded silently in the woods with Saphira by his side, leaning against her as they explored the forest around the village. Well, that was what they had told the children they were doing…but there were other reasons as well. Saphira rubbed the base of his neck with her snout and he did the same, growling lovingly.

_I think we have already settled down in this place. _Saphira said, looking at a bush as it rustled, a small creature running off. _So, did you drag me out here for the scenery, or are you planning something?_

_Not yet, I haven't learned the spell, and it is Antargian magic as well. _Eragon frowned. _Why these things must be dark magic, I may never know, but it is why we have children in the first place. Are you alright?_

_What do you mean?_

_About…not being able to continue your race?_

_My race was doomed to die, Eragon, and I am helping to create another. _Saphira chuckled. _And, it seems, Vervada is going to continue her species…we may be grandparents only a week after becoming parents! _Eragon groaned.

_They grow up so fast…it seems only yesterday they were hatchlings._

_Eragon, yesterday they _were_ hatchlings. _They chuckled at the joke. _I think we should wait a while before we have any more…to give us time to let them leave the nest._

_So soon?_

_Vervada is betrothed to Thissa, Arcir is involved with Ashtara the Felean, and Saphira is going to build a library in the village, and live in it. They will still be here…but we will have the house to ourselves…_

Eragon was about to respond when he heard someone breathing heavily in the trees to his right, and he turned to see Mimic with Arya on his back. Eragon growled. _You would do well to leave, young one. _He said.

_Why would I do that after what those freaks did to me? _Eragon noticed his eyes were yellow. _They tried to make me sterile, but they failed._

_You know Saphira would not mate with you. _Arya drew her sword.

"This is a matter of revenge, now. First you, then the village. When my mother gets word that a band of them are out here-"

_She already knows. _Eragon interrupted. _In fact, she is supporting them._

"And how would you know?"

_Cyroa has been in contact with her mate in Alagaesia for two weeks. _Eragon said, putting Saphira behind him. _You came and attacked us with for no reason…and Arya, you have not been acting like you normally do. Where is your wisdom now?_ Mimic turned and spoke silently to Saphira.

_No, I would never go with you. _She said, Mimic growling. _And no, even when I am in heat I could refuse to be your mate. You are not a dragon as far as I am concerned, just another predator that needs to be removed from my territory._

_You may think differently when this scum falls to the more powerful. _Mimic said, approaching. Eragon had enough, he had to end this once and for all.

_If I die, she dies. _Eragon said. Mimic stopped and Arya lowered her sword. _I am Eragon, and her mate. If I fall, she will die as well, and the dragon race will be extinguished._

_That is not possible. You are a dragon._

_I am a human that has used magic to change my form. _Eragon growled. _And most likely, you too will be this way with Arya. _Mimic stepped backwards, Arya breathing heavily.

"You…" Arya said softly. "You are the most unclean being on the face of the earth!" She spat. "If Brom knew-"

_Brom mated with his Saphira the same as I with mine. _Eragon said, standing slightly. _I suggest you leave before our children come._

"You have children?"

_Five of them. _Mimic turned and ran into the trees, vanishing from sight. _It is over now, Saphira. Let's go home and alert Falkser to their presence. If they try anything else, he will be ready…_

Thissa

Thissa swung his scaly legs from where they were dangling off the tree branch, Vervada leaning on his shoulder with closed eyes. He looked up at the stars, wondering if in any of the worlds there was a close a pair as them. Vervada opened her eyes, smiling slightly.

"What is it now, Thissa?" She asked with her usual smugness. "Thinking about some other place far from here?" He nodded.

"One day…I want to find a way to see those stars up close, to see other worlds, but I fear I may never have that chance in a village like Hirath." Vervada chuckled and leaned on him so he was against the tree trunk, the hole in the leaves right above them. "Vervada, if I left here somehow…would you follow me?"

"To the end of existence…" Thissa felt a chill go up his spine with those words, but he shrugged it off, shuffling his wings. "Would you stop thinking about such things and think about the here and now…"

"And what is here and-" He broke off as Vervada wrapped her arms around him and they fell off the branch, hitting the ground with a _wumph_. Vervada chuckled and slit the front of her tunic open with her claws.

"This. Here and now…" Thissa's eyes widened as he realized what she meant, and he chuckled and wrapped his arms about her…

**How do I close off the mating chapters with such awesome lines? I'm such a romantic writer… (Sigh). REVIEW!**


	24. Sight and Sound

**First part is a flashback/vision. Please, for the story's sake, review.**

_A man in ragged clothes stood on a cliff overlooking the sea, a blue-bladed sword in his hand. Eragon knew the man to be Brom, as he recognized him instantly. Brom held the sword in front of him, wiping tears from his face._

Saphira? _He said softly. The blade hummed. _How are you doing in there?

I'm cramped, my back hurts, and I'm so cold I could freeze like an icicle…but otherwise I'm good. _Brom smiled and chuckled, another tear running down his face. _

Saphira…I thought I'd lost you…

Brom, you should know how hard it is to get rid of me. _The blade said, humming louder. _Now, if you wouldn't mind, we have a war to fight.

Yes, of course, Galbatorix. _Brom sheathed the blade, looking out at the sea. _I will miss having you by my side to keep me warm…

Keep you warm? Is that what you call our pairing? Brom, just start swimming.

Swimming? You think I'm going to swim away from Vroengard?

You can't fly. _Saphira stopped. _Oh, wait…at least not in this form.

I swore that I would not take dragon form again…that magic has changed me too much, and I cannot risk it.

Then you will swim…unless…wait, here comes Arclis, he can carry you for a ways, at least half-way. _Brom sighed and looked off to the left, but before Eragon could turn his vision went black._

-------------

Eragon jerked awake, hearing a sharp snap as Vervada stepped on a twig. She looked down at him, eyes wide.

_Vervada? What were you doing out so late? _He asked. Vervada shuffled.

_Thissa took me to a tree in the woods, an old oak, and we watched the moonrise. Sorry for staying out so long. _Eragon caught the lie, but he said nothing as Vervada flopped down on her mattress, obviously more exhausted than what she would be from a walk in the woods.

_Saphira? _Eragon saw that she was already awake beside him. _You heard?_

_I heard and I understand. _She sighed, moving closer to him. He lay his head back down, right next to Saphira's.

This would wait until the morning.

Arya

Arya leaned against a tree with her eyes closed, thinking deeply about what she would do. Eragon was no longer in her thoughts, as he was a wielder of dark magic, and Mimic no longer wanted anything to do with one like Saphira. She caught the sound of a twig snapping, and saw a robed figure approaching.

It was a Ra'zac and she drew her blade as the hunch-backed form approached. The creature looked up, and she locked eyes with it. It was not a Ra'zac that had blue eyes like that. She felt as if she were drowning, and she stepped back and clutched her throat. Her foot caught a root and she fell, but the figure crossed the thirty feet between them in an instant, catching her effortlessly.

The creature was breathing heavily as he spoke. "There is a human myth that explains what just happened between us, though I have only heard of it in stories." His voice was soft and smooth, and he brought Arya to her feet. "I believe we just experience true love at first sight."

"It is an elvish myth as well…" Arya said, her voice barely above a whisper. "My name is Arya." The man swallowed before responding.

"Mec." He stepped back, looking down. "I'm sorry…I must go."

"Wait!" But it was too late. With such speed it seemed he was flying, he was gone. "Please…don't go…"


	25. Blackout     part one

**What is this new relationship I have? Read and see…**

Arya had no thoughts other than for the robed figure from the night before. Mimic had said nothing about it when she told him, instead just sighing and walking away. He was drowning in thought much as she, but not of love but of hate. Arya never thought back to Eragon, her whole being bent on finding this mysterious figure clad in black.

And the strange man came looking for her, once more clothed in the black robe. "I'm sorry I left so…rudely. I was expecting to go to the nearby village of Tirth before the sun rose, but…I didn't expect meeting you." Arya smiled slightly. "Unfortunately, with a romance only heard of in fairy tales…there is always a conflict that keeps the two apart."

"And what would that be?"

"I am not human."

"Neither am I." Arya pointed out, but she knew what he meant. "Just let me see you."

"If you are so sure…" The man reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing the blue-scaled face of a dragon. "I am a drake." Arya gasped and drew her sword, but Mec did nothing. "Yes, go ahead and kill me, but then an army of hybrids would follow you to the end of your days." Arya dropped the sword on the ground.

"Why would I kill you? You have done nothing wrong…"

"Except hatch in the first place. And Eragon did nothing wrong, and yet you tried to kill him."

"I did not know what he was." Arya said softly.

"Neither did I until I was two days old; I always thought he was a dragon like my mother. But, you still tried to murder an innocent, regardless of species or mentality."

"He is a foul creature that has broken the laws of the riders."

"He is my father, and no longer a part of Alagaesia, nor is he a rider." Mec threw off his cloak, spreading his blue wings. "I am sorry that you lost him, but he belongs to my mother first. That is the meaning of being a rider; putting your partner before yourself."

"What would you know of such things?"

"Because of my dragon blood I instinctively know these things." Mec growled loudly, an animal sound that made Arya tremble. "Last night you were quite different, especially when you didn't know what I was. Now, what makes you think I am any different from an elf or human?"

"You are unnatural…" Arya said softly, but not truly believing it.

"I am the product of a pairing between a rider and his dragon. They are essentially the same being, as the magic in them allows such a thing as me to come into existence. Now, I could say that elves are unnatural, that they do not deserve the immortality my ancestors gave them, that my ancestor Bid'Daum should never have bonded with Eragon. But I can't say that, as then both dragons and elves would not exist."

"No…"

"But, I am only the continuation of the spell wrought long ago, just as man and dragon became one in soul and mind, I make them one in body as well." Arya saw the truth of his words, and looked up to his eyes. The ice-blue eyes that had caught her the night before, and she knew he was no different than any elf.

"Why did you come back to me?"

"Because I believe Fate has bound us, and I am not one to argue with Fate, even if it has no hold on me." Mec tucked in his wings and laid his tail in line with his leg, and he looked far more human. "So, are you going to accept me for what I am, for what I cannot change, or will you strike me down here and now?" Arya picked up her sword…and sheathed it.

"I cannot take the life of an innocent." She said so softly no elf could have heard her. But a dragon could, and Mec nodded, coming closer. "So, what now?"

"That is for you to decide, pure-breed." Mec smiled slightly. "I can change my form with magic if it makes you more comfortable being near me. Though I doubt you would want me to use dark magic…"

"Stay what you are, it is something you should never try and change." Arya smiled. "Does this mean we are in love?"

"How in the name of the lost worlds should I know?" Mec chuckled, though it sounded like a snarl. "I _was _only born a few days ago."

"How old are you?"

"One week tomorrow. Hybrids mature very rapidly in order to cope with the world that despises them." Arya watched as Mimic came through the trees.

_What is this creature doing here? _He asked, not really caring.

_He is…a friend. A close friend. _Arya said. "Mec, this is Mimic." Mec bowed in the manner of the elves.

"Well met, cousin." He said. Mimic growled and nodded, but no more. "Arya, do you approve of my being with you?

"Of course I do." Mec picked up his robe and wrapped it about him, but kept the hood down. "Where are you going?"

"With you." Mec smiled slightly, his razor-teeth showing. "What, did you think I would just run away and leave you behind?"

"Yes, I did." Arya followed Mimic back to their camp, the drake just behind. "So, you are really the son of Eragon and Saphira?"

"I am." He said, extending his wings from his robe so that he shielded her from the sun. "My brother is Arcir; my three sisters are Saphira, Vervada, and Jessara." He looked down at the ground. "Though Jessara is a mute, and cannot enter the light of the sun for fear of being burned."

"That's terrible." Arya said softly.

"She is still well, though, and we love her." He extended his wings out as far as they would reach, which was about twice the size of a dragon's wings, proportionally. "I will be fully grown tomorrow, and I should be able to carry nearly twice my weight in flight."

"You are so thin!" Arya said, looking at the bones that showed through his scales.

"I have a strange metabolism that prevents me from building up fat in my body." He returned his wings to their normal position. "You don't seem to mind my wings much."

"I don't mind, it's just hard to get used to."

"And will you have to get used to them?"

"I guess I will if we are to be together." Mec snickered. "If only my mother knew…"

"She is scrying us right now, I can sense it." He spread his wings and growled. "Well, let's see what she does about it…"

**Wow, this is getting confusing. Tell me what you think about this change of plans in your reviews!**


	26. Blackout     part two

"Arya…I must ask you; should I bind myself to you?" Mec said from his place by her side.

"What?"

"I…can bind myself as a dragon to a rider, though the bond is weaker unless used on another drake." He held out his scaled hand. "I would be marked, as you already have the mark of the bond, and it would keep us together no matter what happens in our lives."

"I don't think it is time for something like that." Arya said, taking his hand anyway. Her hand was hot as fire on his cold scales. "I would wait for some later time, when we are both truly ready to do such a thing."

"Very well." Mecrac tried to pull his hand away, but Arya held on tightly. "You must let go of my hand…"

"Do I have to?" Mecrac smiled.

"I guess not." Mec chuckled, extending one wing to cover her from the heat of the sun. She gasped when the light turned blue, but then remembered that he had wings. "If you want-"

"No, it's fine." Arya said, leaning back against the membrane. "Why did I come here in the first place?"

"To have Mimic mate with my mother, remember?" Arya sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached down to a pocket in his robe, pulling out a vial of green liquid. "This is the antidote for the magic-dampening drug you were given." Arya took it and downed the whole thing in one gulp. She shivered as her mark flashed brightly. "It may take a while to restore your magic."

"Thank you. I need it to heal Mimic of the Tai'jaq poisoning."

"He was poisoned by Hive?" Mec asked in horror. "If so… the Tai'jaq infection is only curable by dark magic, and the chances of his body fighting it off are zero."

"Will you cure him?" Mec nodded and looked down at the dragon below the rock they were sitting on. Mecrac raised his hand and closed his eyes.

"Arksha mik sas vol Tai'jaq arcala!" He intoned. Mimic shook his head and swooned, and when he stood straight his eyes were green. "Shadow fighting shadow."

Arclis

Arclis disarmed the human king, chuckling at the man's lack of skill. Even one as powerful as he was no match for one with endless magic. "Kill me, drake." The man said calmly. "Kill me and be done with it."

"I will not kill you…" Arclis said, letting go of his sword. The blade stayed in the air, floating and humming loudly.

_But I will. _Saphira said, pressing forward so her point was at Galbatorix's heart. _Galbatorix, former rider of Alana. _Galbatorix gasped at the name. _Now you pay for your crimes._

Saphira Brightblade leapt forward, extinguishing the life of the man who had ordered her death…and destroying his soul so he could not join his dragon in the void.

_It is ended, Brom. _The sword clattered to the ground, lifeless. _…I am coming…_

**What? He's dead? But it's not over yet…wait and see; just because the bad guy dies doesn't mean it's a happy ending…I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, and this could all end up in ashes. I love this kind of thing...  
**


	27. Ressurection

**I warned you…and now comes the storm. For those who don't know, if the title of the section is in italics, it is a flashback, a vision, or a dream. That should clear things up… RE-WRITTEN**

Galbatorix opened his eyes and sucked in a breath, the cold air swirling around him. He didn't mind the ice, in fact, he felt perfectly fine, as if he was in front of a roaring fire. He reached down and felt his chest, hoping that it was all a dream, that the drake had not come to him.

He felt scales beneath his hand. Galbatorix sat up with a wild cry, only to have it drowned out by the howling wing. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was a black dragon. He recognized the scar on his right foreleg. Shruikan. _This isn't possible! _He cried, reaching out with his mind. _Shruikan? Shruikan are you here? _There was no answer.

Galbatorix stood unsteadily, looking around. Shruikan had gone hunting for some sort of exotic white bear just before the drake and his forces had attacked, and it seemed that he was far to the north. He checked himself over one last time, thinking he was far too visible in the artic wasteland. Now he saw why Shruikan had been on the ground.

A pile of bones was laid out, half buried in ice. Sticking between the ribs was an arrow, and nearby was a white-bladed sword. His sword. There was no doubt in his mind that the bones were Alana, his dragon before Shruikan had been freed from the cruel hands of his original rider. He wept silently, mourning his fallen friend.

With terrible slowness he picked up his old blade, wrenching it from the frozen skeleton of the rider that had been controlling the urgals. The rider had been one of the elders, sent to kill him and his companion, a half-dragon named Artanis. Brom had been there, but he had fled at the first sign of trouble. He considered for one moment plunging the blade into his black chest, so that he could join Alana and Shruikan in the void, but he still had one last thing to do.

The Vault of Souls.

He looked up at the cloudy sky and awkwardly spread his wings, relying on the instincts of the body that was now his. Shruikan had pulled him into his own body a moment before his soul was severed from his human form…and in doing so had killed himself. He knew there was only one way to get revenge on the drake that had taken the life of his dragon, and that was to find Kuthian, far to the east.

A glint of white caught his eye, and he gasped as he picked up a snow-white egg, right in the area where Alana's stomach had been. She had been gravid. The egg was slightly warm, despite the cold air, and he knew it was still alive. He held it to his black chest, hoping that he could get it to hatch; that, in a sense, he would be a father.

He took off, using Shruikan's memories to fly, and he turned southeast, where he would find the Falls of the Poisoned Blade. From there he would go east, to the village of Tirth, and then south into Antargis…and to Kuthian, the Vault of Souls, and where he would raise his army…

Arclis

Arclis picked up the blade, seeing it begin to glow as its enchantment resurrected the soul of his mother. _Damn this foul enchantment. _She said harshly. _Your father says hello, by the way._

_At least he is still in existence. _He sheathed the blade. _Come on, Saphira, your grandson awaits._

_Whoopee, and in another ten-thousand years this damned blade may finally be destroyed…_

Thissa

"How long?"

"About a week." Vervada said, rubbing her still unchanged stomach. "I think it is a male."

"I'm only two weeks old and I'm going to be a father…time does fly."

Eragon

Eragon rubbed his human skin with sand, cleaning the dirt and grime that had built up for some time, and rinsing himself in the stream. Saphira watched him, chuckling. _What?_

_It's just I wish I could have been the same species as you. _Saphira waded into the waist-high water, smiling down at him, but then she turned to look up at the sky. _Eragon, I wonder what it would have been like if I had been a human in Carvahall. Just a normal human…_

_I wonder that sometimes as well…but it does little good to dream, love. _Eragon put his recently washed clothes on, changing into dragon form. _Alright, I know you're thinking about something._

_Perhaps…_Saphira turned to him, eyes narrow. _Nevermind. It is getting late, let's go home…_

_Very well…_

_Carvahall_

_What could have been…_

_Eragon walked between the buildings, jumping back when he saw Sloan walking by. Ever since he had come in his store without money, the butcher had been on very bad terms with him. Eragon grimaced at the man, darting to another hiding spot. He jerked and fell to his back as he nearly ran into Saphira. She was wearing a light blue tunic, as she never wore dresses, and a knife was belted to her waist._

_She looked down at him with a smirk on her face, reaching down to help him up. "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Eragon." She chuckled as he brushed the dirt off his backside._

"_Sorry, Saphira, I was trying to get away from Sloan." Saphira grimaced and made a gagging noise. "I know, he's in a foul mood."_

"_So why are you in the village? Looking for something?"_

"_For you actually…" Eragon blushed and looked down at the ground and Saphira laughed._

"_What, are you looking for company in your boring farm life?" She sighed. "Don't give me that look, Eragon; you know I'll be right here for you. My father doesn't quite like us being together, but what does he matter?_

"_So we're going through with it?"_

"_My mother is getting things ready, and he will be forced to let us marry whether he wants it or not." Saphira smiled and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. "How's Roran and Katrina doing?"_

"_They hope to be married as well…but Sloan…" Eragon trailed off and Saphira laughed, leading him back behind her home. There was no sign of her Father Iomungr, or her mother, Vervada. "So, what have you been doing while I was away hunting?"_

"_I was walking in the woods looking for something to do, of course." Saphira pointed to the stand of trees behind her house. "The only things that actually interest me are you, the shop, you, my carving, you…" She trailed off and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back, on the lips this time. She laughed and pushed him away. "Don't get us started again; we almost went too far last time." Eragon sighed, sitting down with her beside him. "Eragon, have you ever wondered what it would be like if things were different?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Remember the stories Brom tells, the ones about the dragon riders?"_

"_Everyone remembers them."_

"_What if we were riders…what if we were the defenders of Alagaesia instead of just poor commoners in a tiny village like this?"_

"_We'd be…heroes." Eragon frowned when he saw the strange glint in her eyes. "What now?"_

"_I was thinking…nevermind." She looked at the setting sun. "It's late, and my father needs me soon. Goodbye, Eragon, sleep well."_

_Eragon watched her leave and he too wondered what it would be like if he were a rider…and if Saphira were his dragon. "Only in dreams do things like that happen." He told himself, heading towards his farm, and back to his life…_


	28. Only in Dreams part one

**Kind of a weird question for you people; humans are basically animals, but do we have a mating season? I think it's in July or something…**

**I'm just making this up, but the dragon mating season isn't every year, but every month if they haven't mated already. Also, females will act completely by instinct, often seeming to be a different person entirely. Anyway, read the fricken story…**

**This chapter is very graphic near the end…**

_Eragon? _Eragon stirred, blinking his eyes to clear them. _Eragon, get up, we have news. _Saphira was standing over him, a smirk on her face. _Well? Are you getting up or do I have to pull you into my mind? _Eragon yawned and sat up, looking around to see that it was only Saphira and him inside.

_Now what? Is Arya back? _Saphira chuckled.

_No. Eragon, if my nose is right…we're going to be grandparents._

_Who?_

_Vervada and Thissa._

_I knew it…_Eragon sighed. _At least they're the same species, unlike us._

_Eragon, you are dragon to the core, and that is what matters._

_So, who else? _Saphira snorted, looking outside to see the five drakes, plus Thissa the draconian, swimming in the pond.

_Arcir has had…trouble…with his relationship, and I believe Mecrac is in love with someone, but I can't tell who. I will ask him later…he can't hide anything from me._

_Is that all?_

_No. _Saphira smiled slightly. _And yes…you can go back to sleep if you want, but you might miss out._

_On what?_

_Vervada is binding herself to Thissa, and him to her, so that they will be one being. It will be later, and you might want some rest, but it is something you need to see._

_I know what it's like to be bound…painful._

Saphira growled. _No, not with drakes. It is more magical than that, and it affects them far more than with us. I am bound by the magic to you, but they will be bound by blood. _Eragon sighed and laid his head down, trying to get back to sleep.

-----------------------

_Erm, Eragon?_

_Yes, Saphira?_

_Something's wrong… _Eragon opened his eyes, looking at her sitting beside him. _When dragons…mate…they stop being affected by mating season until the mate dies…but…_

_You're in heat?! _Saphira swallowed.

_Yes…and it's worse than before…I feel it coming within hours._

_And what can I do? _Saphira shook her head.

_But I'm not supposed to be in heat, because I mated before, but for some reason… _Saphira shuddered. _By the morning… come on, it is time. _Eragon stood up numbly, following her.

Vervada and Thissa were standing face to face by the pond, no one but the family there. No other hybrid was allowed to view this ceremony, even as short as it was, because the magic used was a form that if used improperly could destroy the world. It was real magic, the raw power from times long past, and it was based on emotion instead of concentration. This was why riders could cast spells even while drugged.

It was a short thing, only the magic use, and then they would be unconscious for more than an hour due to the strain. Eragon watched as they clasped hands together in front of them, extending their wings to meet. Their tails were entwined beneath them, and they placed their brows together. This was _real _magic. This was power beyond anyone's dreams, and it was being used to bind two lovers for all eternity. The language was not Alagaesian, nor Antargian, nor Altonian, but another entirely.

The words were heard, but Eragon forgot them instantly as they were spoken. A crackle of lightning arced across their wings. They chanted in the language of the grey folk, and though Eragon heard it, he could not grasp it, as it was from another world entirely. A flicker of light flashed between them, and they collapsed, entwined about each other. Eragon's eyes widened, the other drakes carrying them slowly away from the water. It had been so short, but the intensity of the magic lingered in the air. Eragon leapt up as a bolt of white lightning arced across the ground, flickering into and out of existence.

Such a short thing had been done, but now this area was filled with magic, and strange things would happen for some years before it dissipated. One of those strange things happened just then, though no one caught it. Jessara spoke.

"Death is coming on black wings."

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

Eragon sighed, trying to ignore the fact that Saphira was leaning on him with his wing over her. _Saphira, you seem to be a different person when you're in heat…it's a little frightening. _Saphira snickered.

_I know for a fact that you like frightening. _She nipped him on the chin, growling.

_Saphira, you really act like a different person. _She chuckled and leaned against him. All she cared about was the moment, and at this moment it was him that she was focusing on. She flung her tail over him as they walked in the woods towards the icy stream, as Eragon just didn't want to deal with her near the village. Saphira tapped him between the legs with the tip of her tail. _Not today, Saphira._

_And why not? _Saphira still leaned against him, rubbing the base of his neck.

_Because…you are not thinking. _Saphira growled.

_I am thinking. _Saphira winked at him. _I am thinking about last time._

_Saphira…you are acting almost childish._

_Childish?! _Saphira growled threateningly at him, but he knew she would never hurt him. _I am far more mature than you, little one._

_I am bigger than you right now, Saphira._

_I'll still call you little one. _Eragon had a sudden thought, and he smiled as he said the transformation words. _What are you changing for?_

_So you will leave me alone. _Eragon said, crossing his arms. Saphira snickered.

_You forget; your human form is what got us here in the first place. _Eragon sighed and jumped to her back, Saphira shrugging her shoulders and looking back at him. _So, riding me bareback…I bet you like that._

_Saphira, I can't deal with this…_Eragon shook his head slowly and Saphira growled as she continued on. _Can you just act normal?_

_I am acting normal. This is what I act like normally when I'm in heat. _Saphira blew her hot breath onto him. _What, you don't like my behavior?_

_Saphira, you act like…well, an animal. _Saphira chuckled.

_So did you, last time._

_Saphira… _Saphira turned back and snickered.

_You wanted to be a dragon rider…are you going to ride me or not?_

SAPHIRA!!! The mental shout was so strong that the birds around them were knocked unconscious, and Saphira dropped to her stomach, whining piteously. _No more of this, understand? _She nodded and stood, walking quickly and looking back at him often. Eragon sighed and rubbed her shoulder. _I'm sorry I yelled at you, Saphira._

_You're right, I'm being childish. _She whined and stopped, looking back at him sadly. _I'm acting like a slattern._

_No, not that. You're acting like a dragon. _Saphira smiled slightly and licked him on the cheek. _I'm sorry I yelled at you, Saphira, I was just a little tired of it. _Saphira smirked.

_Does that mean you might…later? _Eragon growled.

…_maybe… _Saphira chuckled. _What's so funny?_

_You have to take a bath in the stream. _It was why they came out here, so they wouldn't get the water in the pond murky from skin oils and such. _And I get to watch._

_That you do. _Eragon jumped from her back as they approached the fast moving, sandy-bottomed stream, seeing it was a little higher than normal. Eragon looked back at Saphira and sighed, stripping down. It was the first time she would see him while in heat. Saphira whistled as he stepped into the water, smiling slightly. _Could you stop staring? You have to bathe as well. _Saphira waded into the waist-high water, flicking her tail and slashing him.

_My my, you are quite the looker as a human. _Eragon growled a warning to her and she growled back. _Oh, come on, you don't have to be rude._

_Saphira, could you stop staring at me?_

_Why? I'm your mate, and I should be able to stare at you all I want. _Eragon smiled slightly.

_Because I don't have anything to stare at in return. _Saphira frowned and looked back at herself.

_You're right. _She smiled slightly. _It would be a simple matter to tense the muscles and-_

_No! _Saphira laughed loudly, both mentally and audibly.

_You said you can't stare at me, and that is because it is behind scales._

_Saphira…_

_Really, you were the one who mentioned it… _Eragon turned away from her when she stood up on her hind kegs, her tail balancing her. _Are you going to stare or not? _

_Saphira, get down please. _

_Very well. _Eragon turned back around and she shoved him over so he went underwater. He came back to the surface and half-floated to recover his vision. Saphira picked him up with her claws, depositing him next to his clothes on the bank. _You're clean. _Eragon sighed and dressed, Saphira watching him the entire time.

_Saphira…I'm starting to wonder if you are completely sane._

_The problem is not that I am insane; it is that you are _too _sane. _Eragon changed to dragon form out of habit. _Eragon, you need to learn to live life by the moment…and what are we going to do this moment. _Eragon finally decided to shut her up. He growled and entwined his neck about hers, pulling her into the trees as she gasped in surprise.

_Well, you asked, and I shall give. _Eragon said, pushing her to her back. Saphira growled and let him.


	29. Only in Dreams part two

**Chapter 27, Resurrection, has had a small paragraph added to it that changes the plot drastically. Look at the Galbatorix part before reading this, the part where he finds something in Alana's bones. It is awesomely sweet, and I couldn't pass it up.**

Galbatorix flapped his great wings, soaring high above the clouds. The white sword was in one of the saddlebags, which had been on Shruikan's back at his death, and the white egg was clutched to his chest. The shell had a metallic sheen, and it looked just like the gedwey ignasia. There was life within it, and Galbatorix could feel the mind of the unborn hatchling. How it had survived for so long in a frozen waste was unknown to him, but he didn't ponder and stuck with the fact that he had Alana's child.

His lost dragon's child, and almost, in a sense, _his_ child. It was his legacy.

Galbatorix dropped down below the clouds, seeing the sulfurous waterfall below. He smiled, remembering the group of rebels he had slaughtered there, and he wished he had killed the hybrid with them. But then he would not have the egg. He flew on, heading east now, his utterly massive, one-hundred six year old body able to go days without rest.

A scent came to his nostrils, and he recognized it from when Morzan had still been around with his female dragon, Cinder. There was a young dragon here that was in heat. There were only two possibilities; either there were wild dragons, or Saphira and Eragon were here. He had no desire to mate with her, but her scent made sure he could find her and her rider, and so he could convince them they were on the wrong side.

The elves had most likely poisoned their minds, but he would find a way to cleanse the lies from them, and hopefully regain control over the Empire before Alagaesia was torn apart by the power struggles. He followed his dragon nose, sensing that she was quite close, and had only just now come into heat. Cinder, Morzan's dragon, had mated and laid the egg of Thorn. The mate had been a wild dragon named Cysalis, a maroon-colored dragon that had fled south of the Beors after the Varden had arisen. He was most likely somewhere in Altonia, being hunted by humans for sport and glory.

Galbatorix clutched the egg to his chest even tighter, and flew onward towards his enemies, on a mission of peace for the first time in a century.

**Short? Yeah, I know, but it is still awesome, huh? What will happen to the egg; will it hatch for a rider, or be wild? Will it be male, or female? Will it side with the Varden, or will it side with Galbatorix? It all rests on this one white egg, and I really haven't decided myself yet…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**All hail Galbatorix, the ex-villain!**


	30. The Truth behind the Lie

**Here it is, the real story behind Galbatorix's rise to power. Booyah.**

Galbatorix flew closer to his destination, remembering why he was here in the first place. It had been so long ago, but he still remembered it. Artanis the drake had been betrayed, and they were going to kill him and his bonded dragon, despite his rank in the Rider hierarchy. Galbatorix had freed him, Mirage, his half-dragon brother Blaze, and the strange boy called Thomas Teirmborn. They had fled north to seek shelter from the wrath of the elders, and they had been followed.

On a sheet of ice unmelted even in summer, the urgals and the rider controlling them had attacked, and Brom, who had come to warn them about the rider, watched it all from Saphira's back, not able to do a thing. Thomas was slain, and Blaze with him, but the urgals and the rider had been killed. Alana was struck in the heart by an arrow, and Artanis had used his dark magic to keep him from death. Galbatorix was given a stone much like a dragon egg, and he hid it in the Vault of Souls, where only spirits could touch it. He knew not what it was, but Artanis said it was important, and he trusted the drake with his life.

Morzan, along with Selena, had come to them on Cinder's back, and with them they began the war on the riders. Morzan pledged loyalty in the ancient language so that they would be sure that no traitors came among the Forsworn. Artanis was slain by Brom, and his spirit now resided in his blade, now called Sverdar. Mirage vanished into the north without a trace, somehow surviving his rider's death. It was a bloody war, and when it was over Galbatorix was forced to take the throne to restore peace. It never came, and he could never leave his temporary place of power.

Galbatorix sighed, looking down to the large village of Hirath below him, and he descended to find the blue dragon called Saphira Brightscales.

Orik

"Now, tell me exactly where we are going, half-breed." Orik said, trudging alongside the drake. The blue sword at the creature's belt hummed, like it often did, and he once again wondered why.

"We are going to the village of Hirath. You, as the king of the dwarves, must reestablish some sort of relations with our council, for the best interests of the entire land."

"And what if I don't want any relationship with you?"

"Then we won't see each other again." The drake looked at him intently. "It would be better to be on good terms with creatures that can wipe one such as Galbatorix from existence."

"Aye." Orik said with disgust. "So, how long until we get there?"

"A week or so." Orik sighed and keep walking, his feet burning from the long journey.

Eragon

For some reason, Saphira had not become gravid, but she was now back to her usual wise self. He yawned loudly, looking at the setting sun. His breath caught as he saw the dark shape approaching on the horizon. Sverdar hummed loudly by his side.

_Hurry up, cousin, I shall not wait forever! _The sword called to the black dragon as it descended. The huge dragon landed with a great rush of air, and a powerful presence entered his mind.

_I have come a long way to see you. I am…Shruikan. _Eragon roared and stood, raking the air with his claws, but he knew he was no match for the giant dragon. _Peace, I come here to negotiate. I am now Galbatorix's _former _dragon. He was slain by a hybrid named Arclis a few days ago._

_And good riddance. _Saphira said loudly, hissing. Shruikan looked down at her.

_Yes, fine, whatever you say. I somehow survived, and I have come to make peace with you. I must tell you the true story, as the tale you heard has been distorted as it changed hands. Please listen; for the sake of my sorrow…I have nothing more to live for. _Eragon growled, but knew his duty.

_Then speak quickly…_


	31. The Shadow Lurks

**Galbatorix can see right through Eragon's magic, so he knows he is the dragon. He doesn't really care, though…**

_That can't be true! _Eragon exclaimed. Sverdar hummed loudly.

_It is true, and take it from someone who was personally there! You have yet to pay me back for that, Gal…Shruikan!_

_Peace, Artan-_

_Sverdar!_

…_Sverdar…I will repay you. _Shruikan looked at Eragon with a frown. _It is the truth, and I have used the ancient language to tell it._

_Galbatorix could be controlling you._

_All enchantments die with their caster, so I am free of all bonds. You know that for a fact, Eragon. _Saphira growled.

_Eragon, we must consider it; what if there was more to this? _She said quietly.

_It can't be…_

_It is. _Shruikan said, ending the discussion. _I awoke by the bones of Galbatorix's first dragon, and there I found this. _He held out a white egg that shone with the light of the setting sun. _A dragon egg and it is still alive._

_So we have been fighting for the wrong side? _Saphira asked.

_How can you even consider that?! _Eragon yelled. _Galbatorix was-_

_Was not an evil man, in any case. _Shruikan interrupted. _He was mad in your story, and wanting revenge in mine, who really cares? The point is that the Varden are now trying to tear the Empire apart, and if it is…all of Alagaesia will come down with it. I need your help._

_I'm going with you. _Sverdar said quickly, zipping up and placing himself in a saddlebag.

_I've never know you to pass up a chance like this, Sverdar. _Shruikan chuckled. _And you? _Eragon looked from Saphira to the black dragon, thinking.

_I will stay right here, Shruikan. I will not get myself involved._

_We have left our warrior ways…and we have a family to care for. _Saphira said. Shruikan sighed.

_I understand. _He smiled. _Alright, Sverdar, off on another adventure are we?_

_I do hope we don't run into a colony of basilisks like we did last time…_The sword said. Shruikan clutched the egg to his chest and took off with a rush of air, and Eragon could hear them arguing as they faded onto the horizon.

_I did get us out of there._

_No you didn't! Mirage had to teleport us half-way to Teirm, and even then Morzan was a statue!_

_But I found the spell to release him._

_He was a statue for a year!_

_I still freed him._

_You stubborn old goat, keep flying and get us to the bloodshed!_

_Very well, Fireblood, very well…_Eragon watched them go.

_Eragon, why did you decide to stay?_

_Because I am tired of this. _Eragon turned to face her. _I want to just stay in one place, and ignore the rest of the world. I want to stay in one place with you by my side._

_That is very kind of you to say…but people are still dying._

_Then let them die, I will have no part of it. _Saphira growled.

_That is what a true dragon would say. Then we will stay…_

Seviss

Seviss sat astride Specter, watching the elves from above. They had been in the trees for some time, learning all they could before they approached them. Specter looked back at him.

_Are you sure, friend?_

_I am sure._

_If we must, we will see these elves. I do not know why you want to see them, but I follow you, Seviss. _Seviss twitched. It was the first time he had called him by his name. _What is wrong?_

_You said you have no use for names? _Specter frowned.

_You are a friend, and I will con…con?_

_Consider._

_Yes…I will consider things that you find nes…nes?_

_I understand. _Seviss said, patting him on the neck. _Why did you save my life? _Specter sighed.

_I saw you, and I felt that we were to be one._

_One what?_

_One. I can not explain it…as if we were to be a single life. A single…being? _Seviss frowned, thinking.

_Like dragon and rider?_

_I think so…you needed help, and I needed a friend. I have learned what a friend is thanks to you, and you are mine._

_Thank you, Specter._

_You are very welcome, Seviss._

They stopped their conversation as the branch Specter was standing on swayed…and broke with a loud crack. They fell right into the middle of Ellesmera, the elves watching as they fell…


	32. Change is a Bad Thing

**Apparently I have lost a reader because the story is too far away from the original Inheritance plot…WTF does that mean?! Anyway, farewell to you, and I hope others at least finish the book…**

**Today we learn something new!**

Galbatorix flapped every now and then, just to keep his flight steady and to regain altitude when he dropped below the clouds. He looked down as he did just that and saw that the forest was giving way to grasslands, and then to the desert. Somewhere in that waste was a massive mound of black marble, and at the top…He shook his head and climbed, trying not to think about the horrors that awaited him.

The egg in his claws was white as snow, but the shell had a metallic, silvery gleam, like the mark Galbatorix used to have. He wondered who the father had been. There were a few white dragons when Galbatorix was a rider. One of those was still alive somewhere far to the north, and his name was Archon. It could not have been him, however, as he had been with a wild dragon all his life, and didn't even speak to Alana.

That left only two other whites, and there was a chance that it hadn't been a white at all…the silvery gleam caught his eye, and he wondered if Mirage Mirrorscales had been the father. He though about it for a moment, but the idea didn't seem right…

_Sverdar, was Mirage involved with Alana?_

_Eh, what? Oh, sorry, I was asleep. _The sword hummed, thinking. _They were very close…and Mirage hid most of what related to her in his mind…it is possible they mated, especially after he saved her life on that hunting trip, the one with the bear._ Galbatorix sighed.

_That's who it is, I suppose… _He clutched the egg tighter. _And if so, that means more magic than in a normal dragon. _Galbatorix looked down at the white egg. _Come on, my child…hatch…_

Eragon

Eragon followed Saphira around the village, not really knowing what she was doing. He yawned loudly, his teeth glimmering in the sun, and he saw a large Felean chasing a rat across the street. The rat was clutching a loaf of bread and huffing as it leapt over a drunken half-elf, yelling incoherently at the large cat behind him. Eragon watched with amusement as it scrambled up a tree with the cat below, shaking its fist.

"Come on, whiskers, try and catch me!" It squeaked loudly. Eragon turned away from the strange sight to look at Saphira, who was watching a group of Scorinians pass by. The scorpion-like creatures were young and small, passing through the village from Antargis.

_Saphira, I wanted to tell you earlier…but, I feel different somehow. _Eragon said. Saphira turned to look at him in concern.

_Different how?_

_I don't know, but something about being in human form makes me…afraid. I feel exposed when I'm a human and perfectly fine as a dragon._

_You are getting used to the body, is my guess. _Eragon growled.

_Maybe…but I will ask Saphira about it later, she will know exactly what is going on…_

_--------_

_--------_

Saphira came into the hut clutching a pile of scrolls, and she sorted through them quickly. "Alright…shapeshifters…changing form…dragon shape!" She unrolled the scroll and began to read. "Here it says…_the spell used to change one into a dragon is one of the more powerful of Antargian black magic, and is widely used in war. _Well, that seems logical. _The spell is also used by some of the riders of Alagaesia, those that have developed relationships with their dragon partners and wish to procreate…_well, that we know…"Saphira read on for a time. "This looks like it…oh gods…_The spell is one of the most dangerous dark magics, and is known to cause transformation of the mind and soul…_Father…it says you will slowly begin to act like a real dragon, and could even begin to have dragon characteristics while in human form!"

_Is there a way to stop it?! _Eragon asked frantically. Saphira was breathing heavily as she scanned the lines of text.

"…no…there is no way to stop it once you have used the spell, unless you sacrifice a life to cancel the dark magic." Saphira looked up at him. "I am sorry, but you will no longer be called a pure-breed because of this…you are considered a real dragon until the spell is canceled." Eragon cursed and swung his tail violently into the ground. "…_this spell is also used to change one back into human form, though a different spell would be needed for a true dragon…_here's the incantation to change a dragon into a human!" Saphira looked up to her mother. "If you want…"

_I will not use any dark magic if it affects my blood. _She said forcefully. _Eragon…you couldn't have known._

_But Arclis could have said something…when he gets back I will have answers or I will have a roast._

_That is what a dragon would say… _Saphira said softly. Eragon looked down at the words on the paper, the ones that turned a dragon into a human. It was only three words.

_Akrah vah Micara._


	33. The Creature Within

Eragon stood looking into the water at the pond, examining his human form. From a distance, he looked like any elf, but when he looked very closely, he could see that his face was…unnatural. His chin was a little flatter, his nostrils narrower, his skin dry. There was no doubt it was because of the dark magic. Now he was no longer a pure-breed being, no longer man or elf. He was on the verge of being a drake himself due to the magic.

Eragon sighed deeply, turning away from the water. He jerked with surprise when he saw Saphira looking at him with concern, her head lowered to his level. _Are you alright, little one?_

_I'm…fine. I feel better than I have in years, but I'm no longer human. _Eragon tried to push past her but she stopped him with her claws.

_Eragon, no matter what you are, you will remain my mate, and no matter what befalls us we will remain together. Do you understand?_

_I know…_Eragon turned and entered what was now no longer a hut, but a house. Arcir has single-handedly torn out a wall and extended the building, and he had also thickened the walls. The drake was on the roof now, trying to set up a sort of drainage system before the approaching storm hit. Even now they could see the black clouds on the western horizon.

_Eragon… _Saphira said quietly. Eragon didn't answer, instead turning to look at Jessara sitting in a corner. She had still not spoken a word, mental or otherwise, since the ay she had hatched. Her scales were very clean, but the grey was still a gloomy color.

"Jessara, why won't you speak?" Eragon asked, for the first time directly asking the question. The drake looked up at him sadly and pointed to her throat. "You can't?" She nodded. Eragon reached towards her mind and she let him in. There was nothing but swirls of darkness and jumbled bits of memory in her mind, and somehow she was still functioning. _You can't speak mentally either? _She shook her head, reaching out for him. Eragon smiled and hugged her tightly. Eragon retreated from her mind and stood, smiling slightly.

For the first time in her life, Jessara smiled. Eragon watched from a slit in the wood walls as the black clouds approached them.

Galbatorix

Galbatorix blinked rapidly to clear his eyes, hearing the howling of the storm overhead. It hadn't been the storm that had woken him, he was not the kind to wake like that, it had been something else. He sat up as the rain fell on his scales, making them gleam in the dim light.

_Sverdar? What's going on, what happened? _He asked quietly.

_Oh, besides the fact that a group of scorpion-like creatures went by during the night, nothing. _The blade hummed. _Are you alright, Galbatorix? You don't look well…perhaps the storm has given you a cold?_

_A storm wouldn't give a dragon this age a cold, Sverdar. _Galbatorix inhaled deeply. _There's something amiss…I can't quite place it._

_There's always something wrong around you. _Sverdar growled. _Why, just in the last few decades you-_

_Quiet! _Galbatorix hissed. Sverdar went silent, listening.

_Wait…did you hear that, sire?_

…_I think so… _Galbatorix sniffed once more. _Whatever it was, it's gone now…_

Thissa

Thissa stood on the edge of the rock ledge by the pond, watching the rain beat the surface into a torrent of drops. He spread his wings over his head and Vervada's beside him, leaning against her. Both his palms were solid silver, as were hers, and they felt each other on the edge of their minds. They felt everything the other felt, and he knew that she loved the furious power of the storm.

_Thissa, it is only a day or two until I lay. _Vervada said mentally, folding her wings forward to cover her bulging abdomen.

_I'll be a father…if only my father was here to see this…if only he didn't have to go to war and miss my entire childhood, and my bonding. _Thissa sighed. _But that is how the world works, and there is little I can do to change that._

_He will return soon, you know, if Galbatorix is dead._

_I fear that this war is not over just yet…_

Kuthian

"Halt!" The captain yelled to the company. "We stop here, at this hill!" The soldiers ran up the sandy surface, smiling and patting each other on the back. It was a long march across Antargis, and they had made it halfway so far. They would stop at this place, the Rock of Kuthian, and rest a few days before continuing onward towards the Beors.

"Captain!" Hester called, dropping his bag. "Permission to ask a question?"

"Granted."

"Why are we marching to the Beors? I thought the dwarves were at war since the fall of Palancar."

"Because I said so!" That was the end of the discussion. Hester nodded and spread his blanket on the sandstone. Ever since the fall of the human called Palancar the Crimson Warriors had hated the humans they resembled. They were humans in all aspects except one; they were born to destroy magic. The Crimson Warriors hunted users of magic across the land, and now they must be hunting another.

Hester was not like his other soldiers, he despised killing and would avoid it if possible. He knew his duty, however, and he would follow his captain to his dying day, or until released from the group. He sighed and dropped to the ground, fully armored like all his clan. They would be ready for battle as soon as they were awake, and that made them even more deadly.

The storm built overhead, and they slept on while the rain beat upon their Malich ore armor, and they knew some dark evil approached with the storm…


	34. Visitors from Afar

Eragon was shaken awake by Vervada, Thissa just behind her. He shook his head and stood, looking down at their expressions with concern.

"Father, there is something you need to see." Vervada said, her smugness gone in her fear. Eragon nodded and followed them out to the edge of the village, and he saw two blue eyes peering at him from the trees. "She's an Antargian dragon." Vervada said. "Just like mother, but…." She went silent. Eragon approached the trees and saw an iron-gray head appear, looking up at him warily.

_You're alright; I have no wish to harm you. _The dragon cocked her head and very slowly left the cover of the trees. She was about the same size as him, only a little smaller, and iron-gray with ice-blue eyes. She crouched down, looking up at him warily. _I will not harm you, what is your name? _There was no response. _Can you hear me?_

"Father…she's not intelligent." Vervada said softly. "She is only an animal…" Eragon looked down at the cowering dragon and crouched low himself. The other was visibly relieved by this gesture and they both stood up straighter. She came forward slowly, sniffing his neck.

"Antargis is known for its storms, and there is a chance she came here to seek refuge from them." Thissa said. "We found her at a nearby stream, eating fish."

_I am Eragon, _Eragon said, regardless of whether she was intelligent or not. The dragon seemed pleased at the sound of his voice, and Eragon shivered with revulsion as she wagged her tail, dog-like. To see a dragon act this way… _We will take her in, as members of Hirath village. _Vervada nodded and Eragon began walking back to their home. The dragon looked at him warily but did not follow. _Come on, _he said. Nothing but a stare. Eragon thought quickly and then tried different methods. He sent a feeling of welcome to the dragon, and it responded by coming to his side.

_Alright, let's see how this works out, _He muttered as he left the forest, the unintelligent dragon by his side.

Galbatorix

Galbatorix ducked down through the clouds, seeing the red sandstone sticking out of the desert sands, and he smiled to himself. He had made it without a single delay, and it was a feat worthy of recognition. His pride turned to dread as he saw the crimson-clad soldiers waking at his presence, arming for battle. They had crossbows and a small catapult with them, and Galbatorix swerved to avoid a ball of flaming goop. The soldiers yelled tauntingly to him, and he roared as he tried to find a way to breathe fire.

A crossbow bolt whizzed past his head and he flew on, searching for a way to escape. Arrows cracked against his scales and he turned around, flapping to gain altitude. He would have to wait for the chance to open the Vault.

Without warning a ball of flaming goop hit him in the chest, covering him in the sticky stuff. It was the thing he feared more than magic, the substance invented by the Crimson Warriors for killing dragons. Napalm.

Galbatorix roared and dove, hitting the sand as the world went dark around him.

Hester

Hester gave a shout of triumph as he released the latch on the catapult, flinging napalm up at the dragon. A direct hit and he was the hero of the day. He gave a wild shout, and stopped abruptly as a shining object fell from the sky and struck him on the head. He dropped to the ground, dazed and confused. He looked down to see what had hit him.

A shining white stone was lying at his feet, and he grabbed it and shoved it in his bag at his side. A trophy of battle, something the dragon had been carrying, and now it was his. He acted as if nothing had happened and jumped up as the dragon struck the ground. It was most certainly dead; his shot had been too perfect for it to survive.

Hester cheered victory with his fellows, his first non-human kill in his military career.

Sverdar

Sverdar flung himself from the saddlebag, falling towards the earth. He shouted mentally, humming as he hit the sandstone monument point-first, imbedding himself in the rock. He pulled upwards, tying to free himself, but he was firmly stuck, just like at the falls.

_Hello? Galbatorix? _He called out to the black dragon. There was no answer. _No, sire, you can't just quit on me! Get up and fight like the man you are! _No answer. _No…Galbatorix, my old friend…I shall miss you, warrior. Rest in peace… _He tugged once more, and still could not move. He hummed a mournful wail, the rock beneath him quaking with his magic power, but it was no use. He was stuck.

The emotion of his predicament split his mind once again, and he connected to the other. _Well, Mirage, we are stuck._

_It is your fault, Artanis… _The other mind said.

_It is not my fault, you blasted dragon! _He sighed mentally, the thunder rumbling overhead. _Well, what now? Seeing as you are once again in my mind…_

_I am not in your mind; I'm in the sword alongside you. Now, why did you go with Galbatorix to begin with?_

_Nevermind… _Sverdar went silent, bringing his two minds back together as he waited for someone to come by and pull him from the stone, which could take millennia for all he knew.

**Wow, this story is getting a little too far from the original funny, fluffy idea I had. Well, I'll try to get back on track…**

**REVIEW URG! WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
**

"**Too much free time…" -Tyrammafar**


	35. The Last Stage

Arya feared Mec, she had to admit it to him, but she knew she still loved him for who he was, not _what_. Mec was now fully developed, and overnight his neck had tripled in length, his tail had grown a foot, and his wings had become larger. His head was completely dragon, with no trace of human blood except for his thin lips, and to all the world he looked like a young dragon standing on his hind legs. But he was still human to Arya.

Mimic had become reclusive, never speaking unless directly asked a question, and he had nightmares every time he slept. Arya did her best to help him, as did Mec, but the remains of the Tai'jaq tortured his mind, and it would never leave. Though they had stopped the venom from fulfilling its purpose, there was still the mind to deal with, and Mimic was fighting a battle. And all of this there was Arya's battle with her ethics.

"You fear what I am." Mec said. It wasn't a question. "I may have no trace of humanity physically, but my mind has nothing draconic in it. I am human to the core, despite the form I have." Arya smiled.

"What about your wisdom? That seems dragonish to me."

"That is just me trying to act like my mother." Mec said with a fanged smile. "She is very wise, even for a dragon. The magic in her makes her see what others cannot, and that is why she and my father became mates." Arya frowned and looked down at the ground, leaning against a tree. "You're thinking about our relationship, and how it will eventually lead to our being mates." It was again not a question.

"How did you know?"

"Drakes have the ability to read the minds of anyone, regardless of their mental defenses. Your mind is…like an open book. I can see every page. If you want me to seal off my mind…"

"I don't care if you read my mind. It doesn't matter to me…" Arya looked up at him. "Yes, that is what I'm thinking about. If my mother discovers our relationship, I will not only be banished from Du Weldenvarden…but from the entire society of elves. No elf will speak to me ever again…and no rider will either."'

"The riders are at an end; there will never again be a dragon and rider bond…" Mec swallowed, smoke trailing from his nostrils. "…because there will be no more dragons when my mother dies. Now there are only drakes, and even we may die out, because we have no others of our kind."

"I'm sure it won't-"

"Only Vervada has managed to reproduce, and with a draconian, a pure drake. Their child will likely be male, and then our kind will cease to exist. Though we are, like all dragons, capable of inbreeding without any ill effects…we would not stoop to that level." Mec snarled in a language Arya couldn't grasp. "Akras veral mak! This is nothing you should be troubled with."

"Mec…" Mec smiled slightly.

"Are you actually considering us being mates?" Arya smiled.

"You already know, mind-reader."

"I like to have verbal confirmation." He jerked with surprise when Arya kissed him on the lips. "I suppose physical confirmation will do. It would be far less complicated than with a full dragon and a human. At least I don't have to use any dark magic to mate." Arya shivered as a breeze went by, and Mec extended a wing to wrap around her. Surprisingly, for he was cold-blooded, the membrane burned like fire. "It is magic that my sister taught me; it makes up for my cold blood." He said, reading her mind again.

"Mec…would you?"

"Would I what? I'm not reading your mind that deeply…" Arya frowned. "Ah, I see now…yes, I would." Mec turned to face her and wrapped his other wing around her, chuckling. "Unless you want to try in the air? I am capable of lifting more than thirty times your weight…" He broke off as she kissed him again. "I see…"

Eragon

Saphira tapped him on the shoulder as he was just dozing off, Saphira and the Antargian dragon at each side. The drake was looking at him with something like excitement. _What is it, Saphira?_

"Father, I found out more about your transformation…" She held up a book that was so thick it would have been impossible for Eragon to lift it in human form. "_As the dark magic seeps into the body, the user's blood changes as well, eventually making it possible for him or her to produce full dragon offspring._" Eragon sat up with alarm.

_You mean…the dragon race may not die out?!_

"Exactly." Eragon smiled and chuckled.

_Perhaps this dark magic isn't all that bad…_

Arclis

"What is it like?" Orik asked Arclis suddenly, his boots pounding the soil.

"What is _what _like?"

"Being…part dragon." Orik averted his gaze and Arclis chuckled. "My apologies if I offended you."

"You have done no such thing, kind dwarf; I understand why you want to know." Arclis thought for a moment. "I am stronger than any elf, I can breathe fire, I am immortal, and my scales deflect arrows and most sword blades…what is there to know besides the fact that drakes are the perfect warriors?"

"But what is being a drake _like_?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, but I will try…my mind is of a dragon, and my instincts are as well. I am not like you dwarves in how you fight for justice or honor; I fight only if I or one of my kin gains something, or for revenge. I killed Galbatorix for revenge, as he ordered Morzan to kill my father." Arclis looked back to where Thorn and Murtagh were following, as they had not said a word the entire time they had been traveling. Having his true name stripped from his soul was a terrible blow to him.

"So you are dragon to the core…"

"Precisely." Arclis chuckled. "I can smell your fear, dwarf." Orik looked up at him, startled.

"You _what? _Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because you know that I am alien to you, that you have no chance of understanding my mind, and that I could rip you apart for no reason. You fear what I am, but not on the outside…" Arclis smirked. "…you fear the dragon part of me." Orik nodded slowly. "I cannot expect you to understand my mind…but I cannot understand the mind of a dwarf either. Fortunately for me, I do not fear the unknown like you pure-breeds."

"You say pure-breed like you would a curse." Orik pointed out. Arclis looked down at him with a slight smile.

"It _is _a curse. You treat me as almost an equal…why do you think I have kept the Feleans from eating you?" Orik jerked and looked back at the cat-creatures, who were always staring at him. "Yes, they would if you were not an ally." Orik swallowed and stayed closer to Arclis's side for the rest of the journey.

**AHH! Too many children! I think that I may have let the lovers get a little out of hand…or maybe not. Let me count them…**

**Five drakes, from Eragon and Saphira**

**One male draconian, from Vervada and Thissa**

**Am I missing any? I think so, but I see more kids in the future.**

**EGGS ALL AROUND! Is Hirath the village of love or what?**

**Review the story or the children will die!**


	36. Far from Over

Galbatorix opened his eyes to the glaring light of the desert sun, his scales cracking as he stood, bloody sand clinging to his chest. He had survived, but just barely. He looked to the great sandstone monument, noticing that the humans were gone and Sverdar was sticking out of the top of the spire. He spread his wings, flapping wearily up to the sword and yanking it out of the stone with his teeth.

_Oh gods…I thought you were dead._

_I'm not that easy to kill, remember? _Galbatorix laughed. _I have survived worse than a little napalm bath, haven't I?_

_I've seen you get ripped in half and survive, but you were so still…I am glad you returned to this plane._

_As am I…the egg! _Galbatorix looked around him, but there was no sign of the white stone. _Those warriors must have taken it. I will hunt them down when the Vault is open. _Galbatorix searched the flat top of the sandstone monument, looking for something. Finally he drove the silver blade into a hole, the stone crumbling to dust around it.

_Hey…what the?! _The sandstone began meting, a great hole opening I the top. Galbatorix stood back with the blade in his teeth, watching the maw gape at them. _Are you going to do what I think you're going to- AHH! _

Galbatorix leapt into the hole, dropping into the abyss…

Mecrac

Arya held her face in her hands, weeping bitterly. "Why did this happen?"

"How can I know?" Mecrac said harshly, putting a hand to her belly. "I didn't think it was going to happen…I didn't know…"

"I will bear a half-drake child…what would that be?" Arya looked up at him, his wing shielding her from the sun.

"…a Felean and an elf produce a werecat…so a drake and an elf produce…"

"…a were_dragon_? How?"

"We will know when the child is born…" Arya threw her arms around him, taking comfort in his presence. "What will be the child's name?"

"If it is female…we should name her after my grandmother, Messra." Mecrac nodded. "And if it is male…"

"I think…Calren." Arya closed her eyes and leaned on him. "Calren the weredragon…"

**Wow…it's still going? Well, the story isn't over yet, as I will tell you when it ends. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	37. Reprecussions

**Terrible wait for this one, and for all the other ones as well. I'm stretched pretty thin, but I can manage to do this.**

"Saphira?" Mecrac called, touching his sister on the shoulder gently. She didn't respond, turning another page in a massive book that was filled with strange runes. "Sister, are you listening?"

"I hear you, Mec, but I'm a little occupied. I can assist with whatever I can, but do not expect much." She said, turning around. The room was dim, as most of the town hall was, but this sort of library still had no lamps in it. Saphira held up her hand. _"Vivilos!" _White light appeared in her hand, floating up and circling around them. "What is it?"

"I had a sort of strange question for you…"

"I see…would this question be a sort of hypothetical question, or a _real _question."

"Umm…hypothetical." Mecrac said, wincing as the ball of light zoomed close to him, buzzing violently.

"I understand…proceed." Mecrac cleared his throat.

"Well, I was wondering. Since a human and a dragon create a drake, and an elf and a dragon create a draconian, a non-magical version of the drake…what would a drake and an elf make?" Saphira raised an eyebrow, and Mecrac suspected she knew why he was asking. If she did, she gave no sign of it.

"Well, since drakes are created by the magic in the dragon, and since draconians have no magic thanks to the magic of both races canceling out, I would think that two magical beings would create a non-magical hybrid." Mecrac nodded. "However…as Feleans and elves create werecats, and Sumarics and elves create Shiverlings, I can only assume that a hybrid such as a drake or draconian, despite magic, would create a sort of weredragon or weredrake. It is only logical."

"Sounds like it."

"Or, if it was a drake and a human, it would be something else…this is where it gets really complicated, even for my vast intellect. A drake and a human would create a sort of hybrid, with no shapeshifting abilities, just as a Felean and a human create a sort of hybrid called a Felix. I would have to find a name for those, as none have ever existed before. Does that help your curiosity?"

"Umm…yes, a little. Thank you, Saphira." He paused. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I am studying how to create magical beings using Altonian magic. It is very complicated, and Feleans are most adept, but I am the most attuned to magic out of this entire village."

"Well…good luck, and thanks you." Mecrac tuned to leave and the ball of light vanished, the text on the book glowing soft blue.

"Oh…Mecrac?"

"Yes?"

"The child has my blessing…"

"You…" Mecrac smiled; so she did know what he was talking about. "Thank you."

Galbatorix

The fall had been short, but the sun had still vanished from sight, swallowed by the darkness around them. Sverdar tried glowing to light their way, but he found that he could not reach his magic, and he couldn't even float in the air.

_Magic does nothing in this place. _Galbatorix said. It had been a long time since he had been here. _Don't worry; we aren't going too deep into the Abyss…we only need one thing. There it is…_

A faint glow seemed to come from before them, and Galbatorix saw a black pedestal in the center of the walkway. Eyes watched from all sides, mostly from the opposite side of the room, deeper in the darkness. On the pedestal was an orb of glass, the size of a dragon egg, but clear and flawless. It was like a crystal ball, but much more power resided in it.

_What is it?_

_I think…wait, you're the one that gave me it, don't you know?_

_I gave you nothing like it, Galbatorix…_

_Strange… _Galbatorix reached out with one black claw, touching the surface of the orb. It turned black as pitch, humming loudly and floating into the air. _It used to be white…_

_I think we should just leave. _Sverdar said, but Galbatorix grabbed the orb.

_This is what I came for. We must return to Alagaesia, but the egg comes first. We will find my child…_

_As you wish, Lord Galbatorix…I'm only a sword, how am I going to stop you?_

_Be quiet, Sverdar…you annoy me._

Seviss

Seviss opened his eyes, looking up at the roof of a wooden home. There were traces of artwork etched into the wood, but it was very worn and nearly indiscernible. Seviss blinked to clear his eyes of grit, trying to sit up, but again found his legs unable to move, and unable to feel.

"Specter?" Seviss called aloud, looking around. A tall man came into view, looking over him suspiciously.

"You recover very quickly for a human." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Specter?" Seviss asked quickly, brushing the question away.

"Who is this 'Specter'?" The man said, raising an eyebrow.

"The dragon…the black dragon that I was with."

"You were with no such creature…"

"I was, and he isn't a creature, he is a person!" Seviss coughed, holding his chest. "Ahh…"

"You have some broken ribs…you fell nearly a hundred feet. How did you get _into _Ellesmera and up that tree anyway?"

"I told you, I had Specter with me. I can't walk without him."

"What is your name, human?"

"Seviss." The man seemed a little surprised. "What?"

"Seviss means 'Dark Rider' in an old tongue used far to the north. Perhaps you were named that for a reason?"

"Just tell me where Specter is." Seviss growled. The man sighed and turned to leave. "Hey…what's your name?"

"…Vanir. Believe me, if I knew where your dragon was, I would tell you. I personally saw you fall from the trees…there was no dragon, or any creature of any kind, falling with you."

**Huh? So where did Specter go?! Weird…**

_**--**_

_**EDIT:**_

_**This story is NOT over! This is NOT the last chapter! I posted 'From the Ashes' as an OFFSHOOT; it is NOT a sequel! A story is NOT complete until I say in the AN that it is, and when I post a Epilogue chapter to thank people and such.**_

_**Thanks for understanding...NOW, at least.**_


End file.
